On Camera
by Forest Angel
Summary: The Chief of Police wants some positive publicity for NYPD & the crime lab after the Clay Dobson case.
1. Sinclair's Revenge

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

1. Sinclair's Revenge

"Chief, what's the rush? I should get back we're backed up with cases being prepped for court right now." Said Mac on entering Chief Sinclair's office at 1 Police Plaza.

"You will, I just wanted to let you know I've assigned your team to the publicity documentary we're running to counteract your handling of the Dobson case last month and seeing as how your team were involved it's only fair you take the responsibility for having the film crew." Said Sinclair in an accusatory tone.

"Film crew? That's not advisable it could jeopardise cases if they release information before the trials." Protested Mac.

"Already covered by legal, they've signed a confidentiality clause, nothing will be broadcast without my say so, ... so redeem yourself Taylor and make this good. You never know it may gain you some new recruits." Stated Sinclair firmly, almost glaring at Mac as if asking him to argue.

"How long will they be around?" Sighed Mac, realising that the Chief would not budge on this decision, even if it was clearly wrong.

"As long as it takes and I expect you and your team to give them full co-operation" said Chief Sinclair, effectively dismissing Mac. "All the details you need are in this file." He added handing Mac a folder. Mac flipped it open. "Remember full co-operation, the cameraman is the commissioner's grandson, so I will hear." He finished stressing the last few words.

"For the record I think this is ill advised and leaves the department open to further adverse publicity." Mac stated calmly.

"The decision is made." Replied Sinclair firmly. Mac realise that he wouldn't win and left the office.

x X x

"Welcome to the New York City Crime Lab located on the 35th floor of a modern midtown building next door to the police precinct. The crime lab is home to the scientists and investigators responsible for-" The reporter was cut off as Stella yelled as she crossed the lobby towards them from her office.

"Hey, shut that off now! There's no recording allowed up here." Stella commanded.

"There is now." Mumbled the cameraman with a sly smile to the reporter, while keeping the camera rolling on Stella. She glared at them then raised her hand to cover the lens.

"Switch that off right now or I'll be calling back up to have you thrown out." She commanded.

"Sorry can't do that, Chief Sinclair asked us to come in." Replied the reporter curtly then softened seeing the fleeting confused look on the other woman's face. " Ok, hold it Ben. ... I'm Alex Marsh. My cameraman Ben Russell. I take it you haven't been told about us?"

"Told about you? The chief asked you?" Stella muttered as Alex fished through a bag at her feet and handed Stella an envelope.

Stella opened the envelope and scanned the contents, "This was the Chief's idea?" Snarled Stella.

"I'm not sure whose idea exactly, but we have been invited. I'm sorry if we surprised you, but we were told to start now, so here we are." Said Alex. "I didn't think it would be a problem to do a set up scene while we waited for Mac Taylor."

"Yeah, well Mac's out right now, why don't you wait in the break room and I'll talk to Mac." Stella suggested warily as she indicated where to go and definitely not happy with them just showing up out of the blue.

Ben and Alex packed up their kit and headed to the break room. Stella pulled out her phone as they disappeared from sight. Dialling a familiar number she was surprised to hear a phone ringing behind her. Mac stepped off the elevator.

"Stella, you're calling?" He said grinning and holding up his phone.

"You're right I am!" She seethed as they headed into his office.

"I've just stopped damned reporters from filming here in the lab!" Yelled Stella. "All approved by Sinclair! What's going on Mac?" She held out the authorisation to him.

"I-" Mac began

"We can't let them Mac! It could jeopardise everything we work for if they release information that will let killers walk!" Stella ranted.

"St-" Mac tried again to speak.

"Mac, you honestly don't agree with this do you?" She continued.

"Stella!" Mac shouted finally cutting her off and gaining her attention. "If you let me speak ... I've just come from Sinclair's office. We have been instructed to accommodate this project of the Commissioner's. They will be shadowing us for a while trying to put a positive spin on NYPD and the lab in light of the Clay Dobson case." Sighed Mac. "I told the Chief everything you're about to tell me, but he's decided and we drew the short straw."

"So we're going to agree?" she asked shocked.

"We don't have a choice Stella and I'll warn you now the cameraman is the Commissioner's grandson, so be careful what you say." Mac warned. "Where's the film crew?"

"Break room ... I figured they couldn't do a lot of damage in there until I could throw them out."

"Call the team in, I'll go say hello." Mac advised as he wearily headed for the door.

x X x

A few minutes later Mac had his team assembled in his office and gave them the bad news.

"Mac!" choked Danny. "You're telling us they're-?"

"Danny! We don't have a choice and you're not going to tell me anything I haven't already said to the Chief or heard from Stella. ... We will be co-operative and do what the brass want. The quicker they get their footage the quicker they'll be out of our way. So play nice and answer all their questions." Said Mac staring firmly at Danny as he shut him up, before casting his eye over Lindsay, Hawkes and Stella.

A knock on the door announced the film crew and he beckoned them in. "Alex Marsh and Ben Russell, Stella Bonasera I believe you have met." Mac went on to introduce the rest of the team.

"The next one of you on a call out will take Ben and Alex with you. Lindsay, can you give them a tour and take them to meet Flack and Angell."

"Sure Mac." Lindsay answered.

"I'd like to finish our set up scene first before starting on the lab if that's ok." Alex requested.

"How about a tour first then you can take it from there?" Suggested Mac and Alex agreed.

* * *

_AN: ...Ok so this is where you can contribute..._

_While being followed by the film crew we need questions for the team to be asked. There will be some case related ones, but some to delve into the personal lives of the team and past cases. All suggestions will be credited to their owners._

_Just press the review button to submit your question and tell me who it is for._


	2. Gossip

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

2. Gossip

Lindsay left Mac's office with the film crew in tow. "So as you know this is the Crime Lab. Mac's the boss, Stella's next then the rest of us. We work a lot with the guys from homicide next door, helps that they know the way we work, particularly Don Flack and Jennifer Angell." Lindsay babbled as she showed them around the lab and Ben shot some images of the lab techs working.

"So Lindsay, what's the interesting gossip around here?" Asked Alex grinning at Ben who began filming them as they stood in the foyer by the elevator. Lindsay looked confused for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be asking me about our cases or something, I'm not sure gossip is what the Commissioner wants." She answered finally.

"Nothing's off limits" Said Alex still grinning. "What's the status of all the hunky men you work with?"

"Well, most of us are single, it's pretty hard keeping a relationship going with the hours we work." Lindsay answered blushing slightly as they entered the elevator.

x X x

Stella remained in Mac's office after everyone left. "I don't like this Mac, too much can go wrong." She argued.

"Stella, we've got our orders, but you can be sure I'll be keeping an eye on what goes on. The minute I think a case may be jeopardised I will have them out regardless of the Chief or the Commissioner." He answered firmly.

"That's the Mac I know." She grinned, then turned to leave the office.

x X x

Lindsay opened the door of the police squad room to check if the detectives were there before she entered with the film crew in tow. "Flack! Angell! You got a minute?" She called as she approached Flack's desk.

"Hey Linds, what's up?" He asked, slowly looking up from the paperwork in front of him. Alex waved her hand around the room indicating to Ben to shoot some background footage. When Flack looked up and saw Lindsay's companions he stood up. Angell joined them.

"Filming's not allowed in here!" Snarled Flack as Angell put her hand over the lens of the camera and glared at Ben.

"Looks like we're not welcome Ben." Said Alex winking at her cameraman. A move not unnoticed by the detectives.

"Damn right, sweetheart!" Growled Flack, eyeing the reporter.

"Flack, sorry they've got approval from the brass." Said Lindsay apologetically, then she introduced Alex and Ben to the detectives.

"The Don Flack junior? I never expected to meet the latest NYPD legend. I would like to talk to you more about your career sometime." Said Alex as they shook hands then turned to the other woman. "Detective Angell? I'm sure you can give me some useful insight into working with these guys."

"I don't discuss my colleagues out of work." She answered glaring at Alex.

"That's good because we wont be out of work." Said Alex.

"Ms Marsh, we're here to protect this city, what purpose is your job?" Asked Flack tersely.

"To show the city some of the really good work you do, that there's a different side to NYPD and that not every case is like Clay Dobson or the Irish Mob causing the team to blow up the lab." She answered matter of factly.

Flack's jaw tightened as he glared at Alex. She stood her ground staring back at him. "I know you don't want me here that's already been made quite clear, but we're in this together so I suggest we just try and do this and get it over with." She stated firmly.

"Faster the better." He declared as he lowered his voice and growled at her.

"I couldn't agree more." Alex replied.

"Allie, I got what I need." Said Ben lowering his camera from filming the exchange.

"Let's wait outside." She said taking her eyes off the tall detective and softening her look as she turned to Ben. "I need some air."

Once they had left the room Flack turned on Lindsay. "What the hell is going on Monroe?" He seethed.

"We're stuck with them until the Chief is satisfied that they've got enough footage to placate New York that we're worth the city's dollar." She answered giving them a sympathetic look. "Mac's already been into it with the Chief."

"So we're stuck with them?" Retorted Angell glaring at the door.

"Not if I can help it." Moaned Flack pushing his hand through his hair.

x X x

Danny entered the lab to retrieve his test results from Adam. "Hey Danny. ... What's with the film crew following Lindsay around?" Asked the lab technician. Danny glowered at him.

"They're gonna be following us all around. Some hair brained scheme of the Commissioner's to make good publicity." He scoffed. "I doubt you'll escape. I'm just waiting for sparks to fly when Flack knows"

"How much do they get to see?" Asked Adam frowning.

"Everything." Moaned Danny. "You got my results yet?"

"Ah ... yeah, here, the trace you had is hydrated magnesium silicate" Began Adam.

"Talcum Powder" Danny finished. "O-K, ... what about the hair sample?"

"Not human, ... it's from a red fox. A dead one, no hair follicle or DNA. Commonly used as trimmings in high end coats."

"Looks like it's a trip to the garment district. Thanks Adam." Danny sighed as he left.

x X x

Alex and Ben were in the break room while they discussed their filming plan. "Why is your grandfather so intent on this fly on the wall thing?" Alex asked.

"Bonus points when he looks at running for Mayor I guess. I'm sorry I dragged you into this" He replied.

"You didn't drag me into this, the perks of the job got me hooked." She answered grinning at him.

"What? All the good looking men around here?" He teased.

Alex looked around the lab through the glass walls and shook her head. "As far as I'm concerned there's only one good looking man I'm interested in, that's all the perks I need."

"Don Flack junior?" He asked.

She pulled a face at him. "Mr Arrogance? Not my type. Now you on the other hand-" she answered leaning towards him and lowering her voice. "are just my type, you should know that."

"OK Allie, you made your point, ... looks like we got movement." He announced seeing Stella and Hawkes heading through the lab with their kits. He picked up the camera and began filming as Alex scooped up the file of papers. Stella opened the door.

"We've got a call wanna take a ride?" She announced.

"Can't wait to see you in action." Replied Alex as they left the lab.

* * *

_AN: ...__Ok so this is where you can contribute... While being followed by the film crew we need questions for the team to be asked_

_Thank you for the suggestions already received - they will start to be incorporated in the next chapter, but I need more._

_Stella and Hawkes are up first along with Flack. What do you want to hear them asked? All suggestions will be credited to their owners._

_Just press the review button to submit your question and tell me who it is for. _


	3. First Case

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

3. First Case

"We've just arrived with the Crime Scene Investigation Team at a restaurant in Greenwich Village, at this stage all we know is what came over the police radio. The owner, Paul Braddock called 911 when he arrived this morning to prepare this popular downtown restaurant for his lunchtime customers. Inside is the dead restaurant chef, who was supposed to be the last person to leave after closing time yesterday. We will be following the investigation team as they track what happened and identify any potential suspects." Alex made her opening statement to the camera outside the restaurant while the team gathered their kits. She saw Flack approach the CSI's vehicle and circled her hand at Ben, who turned around and filmed the exchange.

"Hey Stella, Hawkes! Chef's in the kitchen, 12 inch chopper in his skull. The owner Paul Braddock found him this morning when he arrived to open up. Chef was supposed to lock up last night after preparing today's meals. Name's Vladimir Rostov. Been here 10 years, no family and lives alone in a cheap hotel down the street." As he told the CSIs the situation he became aware of the camera focused on him and Stella noted his eyes harden and jaw tighten as he bristled with the camera intrusion.

"Thanks Flack, has Braddock said any more?" Asked Stella, feeling rather self conscious with the camera pointing at her.

"Not yet. I'll go talk to him while you do your thing with Rostov." He answered, giving her a small grin.

Ben lowered the camera for a moment while they approached the entrance following the CSIs. Inside the restaurant Ben raised the camera as Stella and Hawkes approached the kitchen door and carefully opened it to see where the body was located and to ensure they didn't contaminate any evidence.

"I know it's probably unnerving having the camera watching you, but just be yourselves and do what you normally do and forget we're here. We just want to observe this and clarify any technical points." Said Alex.

"Yeah well, that's easier said than done." Remarked Stella under her breath to Hawkes.

x X x

After a few minutes of silence in the kitchen while the team studied the scene and the body. Stella looked at Hawkes. "What do you think Hawkes?" She asked.

"I don't think he did this to himself, the angle and the amount of force necessary rule him out. I'd say someone wasn't happy with him." Was Hawkes reply.

"Ok so let's get this place processed and the stuff back to the lab. Do we transport the body with the weapon in or out?" She asked.

Hawkes looked at it and applied a very light pressure to see how easily it moved. "In, blade's buried pretty deep, it's gonna take a bit of force to get it out and I don't want to risk contamination. Sid can have that pleasure." He replied. Stella photographed around the room. Ben was sure to follow her and take in the same images.

Alex watched them work for a few minutes. "Ben you carry on here I'm going to talk to Detective Flack, find out what the owner said."

Alex prided herself on being quite tough, but she wasn't ready to come quite so up close and personal with the dead body, with the chopper still sticking out of his skull laying in a pool of congealed blood. Ben noticed the slightly glazed look in her eye.

"You ok Allie?" He asked peering at her round the camera.

"The smell, I need some air." She held her wrist up to her nose trying to smell her perfume rather than the pungent iron smell from the blood.

"You get used to it after a while, until you get a decomp anyway." Quipped Hawkes. Alex gave him a weak smile and headed back into the restaurant, it was empty so she headed outside.

x X x

Flack was talking to some bystanders making notes so she went across to the uniformed officers. One of them, a slightly plump older one, held out a bottle of water for her, she accepted it gratefully. He looked at her as she opened the top and swallowed some. She was kind of pretty despite looking a little green around the edges, her red hair was cut in layers and curled slightly around her shoulders. He figured her eyes were normally blue, but seemed more grey at the moment. She was wearing a simple black trouser suit which enhanced her pale skin. She was almost as tall as he was so he figured she was about 5 foot 8. She reminded him a little of his daughter who had just gone to college at Princeton, so he kind of took pity on her.

"You look new to this, first day?" he asked.

"Kind of. I'm just observing, making a documentary for the commissioner. ... You worked many murder cases?"

"A few, its kind of the bread and butter of our jobs along with the gangs and traffic accidents." He replied.

"So you must have worked with Detective Flack before, what can you tell me about him." She encouraged.

"He's cool, different to his ol' man but he knows his stuff and has a good record. I figure he'll go further than the ol' man too. Just have to look at that Irish gang drug bust last month to see that. Twice that day he nearly got himself killed, but he stood his ground and got the bad guys."

"I heard about that, weren't some of the CSI's involved in a hostage situation too?" she asked while the officer was willing to talk.

"Yeah, two of them got pretty badly beaten up at the warehouse. He headed up the task force which saved them and figured out it was a diversion, that the gang were going after the science lab." He replied.

"Hey, Jones, don't you have something to do" Flack called approaching them.

"Hey Flack, just telling the young lady here that you're a big hero." He answered.

"Get outta here! I'm sure you got better places to be." Flack replied, trying to stop the intense conversation he had seen going on. "You" He turned to Alex. "Shouldn't you be inside getting the scoop on the victim?" He asked tersely.

"Ben's got it under control. What did you learn from Braddock?" She asked.

"You'll find out when I know." He answered. She looked at him for a moment, then went back into the restaurant, slightly agitated at the dismissal.

"Not like you Flack treating a lady like that." Commented Jones.

"Commissioner didn't tell me I had to approve this little project of his. ... I just don't want her blowing everything out of proportion on camera when it comes to how we do our jobs." Jones eyed the detective and smiled.

"I wasn't exaggerating. I told her the truth, you will go further than your ol' man."

"So they keep telling me." He sighed and turned back to the restaurant.

x X x

Alex was standing at the kitchen doorway watching Stella and Hawkes, who were working silently. She felt Flack come up behind her so she stepped aside to let him pass, but he didn't, instead he stopped at the side of her.

"I know you don't approve of us doing this, but it's our job, I want to do this the best way I can and to do that I need your co-operation. I love this city and hated the media circus that surrounded what happened with Taylor, will you please give us a chance?" She babbled. Don smirked, then looked at her.

"The team are all close to Mac, what happened to him hurt them all. They don't need the interest in their work right now and they certainly don't need you digging into their personal lives trying to provide ammunition to shut down the best forensic team the city has."

"Believe me I don't intend to, but to do this right I need to balance what you all do everyday with how you actually cope with the horrors you see and how you live a normal life doing the job you do." He wasn't sure if it was her words, the intensity with how she said them or what, but he suddenly felt he wanted to believe her. He figured she was in for a hard enough time with Stella and Danny, she didn't need him opposing everything, well at least not at the moment.

"You know a place called Sullivan's?" He asked.

"Sure cop bar up near the lab."

"The team end up in there some nights after shift, that normal enough for ya?" He asked, hoping the others wouldn't kill him for telling her.

"I'll remember that one. Thanks."

Flack then stepped into the kitchen and filled them in on his discussion with Braddock.

* * *

_AN: This didn't work out quite the way intended, but hopefully you like it. _

_If anyone has any specific questions asked please review and let me know. _

_Thanks to Open Hearts Catch Dreams who had the orginal idea and brainDamage089 (my beta) who has given me the method in which to pursue one aspect of this._


	4. New Directive

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

4. New Directive

Later back at the lab, Stella was analysing the chopper which had now been removed from their victim's head. Ben was filming the activity in the lab, but mostly focusing on Stella. Alex was watching from across the table.

"Detective Bonasera, can you explain what you are doing and what you are looking for?" Asked Alex.

Stella rolled her eyes. "This has been determined as the murder weapon. I'm testing to confirm it only has the victim's blood. We'll run a DNA analysis and check for finger prints, see if there is any evidence of anyone else apart from Mr Rostov." Stella answered formally, inwardly cringing at how different she sounded to normal and getting annoyed at having to explain every single process.

x X x

Later, while Stella was writing her report in her office, Ben and Alex were in the break room. Ben closed and pocketed his phone, turning to Alex. "New directive, we should interview them all individually, asking about cases, personal life, you know the stuff." He told her.

"Has your grandfather got a death wish? They already hate us being here following them around, what makes him think they'll sit down and answer questions?" Asked Alex looking up from her notes.

"It's come from Sinclair." Answered Ben.

"And since when does your grandfather listen to the Chief of Police? ... I get the feeling this is turning into a witch hunt!" Moaned Alex. Ben looked at her sympathetically.

"Allie, I'm sorry I dropped you in this, if you want to change your mind I'll get someone else to do it." He offered.

"No, I said I would do this, but I'll do it my way; these guys do a great job. I will not give your grandfather or the Chief ammunition to shut them down." She stated firmly.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"You'd better tell me everything he said first." She countered.

x X x

Flack entered Stella's office casting a wary look around the lab. "They're in the break room." She sighed.

"Too much to hope they're going to leave any time soon?" He responded.

"You got that right. ... What brings you over here?" She asked.

"I've been doing a little digging on Rostov and found out that until a year ago he worked the docks in Brooklyn. Braddock apparently picked him off the street and made him head chef. When I asked why, he said that Rostov had been a chef in the Ukraine before coming here."

"Did he say anything about his personal life?" Questioned Stella.

"Just that he lived like a hermit and spent most of his time at the restaurant, proved himself pretty useful too on occasion, like last night when Braddock had to take off early." Flack answered.

"Why did he have to take off early?"

"A family matter, never went into details but my guys are checking it out." Said Flack, knowing where Stella was heading with the question.

x X x

Mac looked up from his paperwork as Alex entered his office. After a casual exchange on how she was finding things, she came to the point of her visit.

"Detective Taylor, we've been asked to conduct some interviews with your team and Detectives Flack and Angell. We would like an hour with each of them to discuss what made them do this job, how their views may have changed from their rookie days, some cases they have encountered and how in their personal time they deal with the horrors they see. It might help us get what we need quicker and be out of your hair."

"Can I ask you something?" Mac asked. Alex nodded. "What are you hoping to achieve with this?"

"To show New Yorkers that they have the best crime lab and detectives in the country, that they should understand the things you face that they may never see in an entire lifetime. That if it wasn't for people like you that their lives could be a whole lot worse." Alex held Mac's gaze the entire time she was speaking. "That you should be appreciated. ... That's what I want, and what I intend to give to the Commissioner."

"That's a very passionate speech. Do you expect me to agree?" He asked, not quite sure what to make of her. She had some merits to her argument, but he was wary of the press, even more so since Clay Dobson and wondered if the passionate plea was an act to get footage the Chief could use to destroy the lab. He watched her a moment. She stood confidently before him as he mulled over the request.

Alex didn't answer Mac's question figuring it was rhetorical, so she waited patiently for a response. She could guess most of the concerns going through his mind, most of them had gone through hers when Ben told her about the job. Everyone had preconceived ideas about reporters, she couldn't blame them, if she was on the other side of the camera she would too. Now it was her job to get the story the Chief wanted and do a good job. However, she figured the Chief might not get exactly what he was expecting if she had any influence.

Mac finally cleared his throat. "Half hour, no camera, just you talking with them to start with, then if they agree to you using what was discussed, you can film. Of course I can't speak for Detectives Angell and Flack they are not directly part of my team. If anyone does not wish to divulge information I will not compel them to. Understood?"

"Thank you. ... Is there somewhere I can meet with them?" She asked.

"There's a spare office at the end of the hall." He answered dismissing her.

Alex returned to the break room while Mac wearily headed in Stella's direction.

x X x

Alex entered the break room and dropped on the chair next to Ben. "I hope I don't live to regret this." She sighed.

"Go Allie! ... I really expected him to shoot you down." Said Ben, kind of excited as he leaned towards her and brushed her hair from her face.

"Yeah well, its not all a bed of roses. You have to sit out the interviews to start with." She answered.

"It's still a result babe, the Chief will be pleased." He reassured her.

"You think that makes me feel better?" She complained.

"Maybe not, but I know what will. ... Have dinner with me tonight?" He asked as he lowered his voice

"... You're right about that." She answered, smiling at him. "Where are you going to take me?"

Suddenly their quiet moment was shattered by shouting from the office next door. "You did what MAC!? ... No I won't do it! I'm not discussing my personal life with anyone, you should know that!" Stella ranted.

Ben grinned. "Looks like we could have a few decent fireworks for the Chief after all."

* * *

_AN: Interviews start next chapter... who would you like first? What would you like to ask them?_


	5. Danny

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**5. Danny**

"Detective Messer?" called Alex seeing Danny in the hallway. He stopped and looked around.

"Ms Marsh."

"What are you working on right now?"

"What no camera?" Asked Danny sarcastically.

"Ben's got an appointment down town, I'd like to talk to you, just to get some background."

"We'll I'm kinda busy right now some other time." Said Danny and turned away as Adam stuck his head out of the lab.

"Hey Danny, I'm pretty backed up it'll take about 45 minutes to get you those results so you might want to take your break now."

Danny screwed up his eyes and cursed under his breath, then turned around to face Adam and Alex. "Thanks Adam." He half snarled.

" ... How about I treat you to a coffee?" Alex asked.

"Doesn't look like I got much of a choice."

Adam quickly ducked back into the lab avoiding the look Danny was giving him which threatened he would be a dead man if the reporter wasn't there.

x X x

A few minutes later they were sitting in the office Mac had given her; Alex put her coffee down and picked up her pen as Danny sat uncomfortably opposite her, looking around as if waiting for someone to rescue him.

Alex took a breath and jumped in she hoped with something innocuous. "Tell me Detective, how did your childhood make you want to be an investigator?" _(backstagespotlight)_.

Danny looked at her carefully, wondering how much she already knew. She waited, after all didn't they say patience was a virtue? After a minute he decided that the Chief had probably already given her a potted history of everyone, so he took a deep breath, preparing himself for where the question would lead. "The gangs were pretty big on Staten Island as I grew up. I saw how tough it was for my parents, the suspicion that the cops carried about the immigrant community even those who were born here like mine. ... I wanted to get out, I wanted to do better give something back ya know."

"Why the police academy? Why not become a lawyer or a doctor?"

"First I wanted to make it better for my folks, I love baseball, an injury stopped me from taking a college scholarship and I figured being on the front lines, changing the bias was the way to go."

"Do you think you have achieved that?"

"The whole attitude has changed in the last 10 years, there are still bad cops out there, but now they know that they'll get taken down if they're caught."

"Is that a reference to Dean Truby and Gavin Moran?"

"It refers to anyone. There's still a long way to go but yeah why should cops be above the law?"

"So how do you feel about your actions in the Minhas case? Do you think being removed from the promotion grid was enough? Should you have been taken off the force?"

Danny looked around, this case kept coming back to bite him. "It was a tough call, I did what I thought was right at the time, I'm sorry officer Minhas died, but I didn't shoot him."

"But you were there, firing, you didn't hear him declare himself, you went to IAB behind your boss's back-" Alex was interrupted.

"-and I will always regret that because then I may have helped to keep him alive!" He shot back fiercely. Alex decided not to piss him off anymore for fear that he would walk out and she would be left with nothing to use. She was saving that stuff for the end.

"OK, you mentioned the gangs on Staten Island, didn't you have connections with one of them? ... Tanglewood wasn't it?" (_CsI-aDdIcTeD)_

Danny nodded slowly. "I almost joined back in school, but my brother was already in and he was looking out for me, saved my ass one night and again a couple of years ago." He sighed. Alex looked at the tired drawn expression which had shadowed his face.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Louie. ... can you tell me how you felt when he was attacked?" _(backstagespotlight.) S_he asked her tone softer.

"...It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have done that, go after Sassone the way he did. That was our job not his, ... he got us the evidence, but he paid with his life, that shouldn't happen." He said, his voice tight full of emotion. "He did some bad stuff, but he didn't deserve that."

Alex paused to drink some of her coffee. It was almost cold but she swallowed it anyway, giving Danny a moment to compose himself.

"I don't wish to upset you any more, but I need to ask you about Aiden, what is it like losing one of your own, how did you feel when you heard about her death?" _(backstagespotlight)_

Danny removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before reseating his glasses and running his hand around the back of his head. "She was like my sister, we'd worked a lot of cases together. She didn't deserve to die, but she was a good investigator and she left us the evidence to put Pratt away for good."

"So how do you feel about the rest of your co-workers? Are you like family?"

"We're tight. Mac and Stella are kinda like Mom and Dad and the rest of us are the kids. Mac's had a tough time, but he's a good boss and I've learnt a lot from him."

"Word is you're quite close to Detective Flack."

"Yeah, pissed off his ol' man at first, didn't think I had it in me. Flack and I have been in some tight spots over the years, its good to know there's someone you can rely on who's got your back. We're also kinda the only ones to socialise off the clock."

"You've both got a bit of a reputation around here as having an eye for the ladies, but your popularity seems to have been overshadowed recently, do you ever get jealous of the attention he gets from women all the time?" _(backstagespotlight)_

Danny looked at her and his mouth fell open, then he shut it quickly and chuckled. "Me? Jealous of Flack? No way! ... He can go for the airheads, I'm actually quite ok with my current girl."

"Oh? How did you meet?"

"At the zoo."

"Detective Messer I wouldn't have pegged you for the sort of guy who would go to the zoo."

"I was working a case."

"Oh yeah, I remember reading something about that, some guy was dumped in a tiger cage wasn't it? .. So does she work at the zoo?"

"Ah, no..." Danny paused again and removed his glasses and pinched his nose as the memory of his first sight of Lindsay shot through his mind.

"I'm intrigued Detective, how long have you been dating?"

Danny replaced his glasses, hoping to be saved from admitting something the rest of the lab knew nothing about. "About a month, we've kind of been busy working."

Alex could tell he was squirming but she wasn't sure why until the door opened and Lindsay entered, seeing the two of them together she thought about her own evidence in her file, a press photo filed about 6 months before.

"Danny, Adam managed to bump a few things he's got your test results for you." She said trying to keep her gaze neutral, aware that Alex would be watching them. Danny looked up.

"Thanks Montana." He grinned and she turned to leave.

"Detective Monroe, why don't you stay a moment. ... I was just going to ask about why Detective Messer suddenly dropped everything to be with you in court back home. Isn't that asking a little too much of co-workers and then before that didn't he rescue you from an undercover sting which threatened to go wrong?"

Alex's eyes were on Danny who managed to keep his feelings in check, had she looked at Lindsay she would have seen her turn bright red.

"Like I said we're family. Mo-Detective Monroe was out there on her own, having to face the murderer of her friends, if that was you wouldn't you like a friend there?" he answered, keeping Alex's gaze and not daring to look at Lindsay.

"If that's all you were, how do you explain this?" She pulled out two photos and pushed them across the desk so that Danny and Lindsay could see them. One of them hugging after the verdict, the other one which caught them about to kiss.

"Two friends sharing a moment of relief at the end of a difficult case." Answered Danny quickly.

"What is the NYPD policy on relationships between co-workers? _(dana flame princess)_ And is it true Detective Messer that you took Detective Monroe's shift the day of the Irish drug bust?" Asked Alex pulling the photos back into her file as her pager broke the silence which had descended. "I have to make a call. We'll catch up another time and continue this conversation. Thank you for your time today."

Before either of the detectives could reply she had left the room.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other shocked. "She knows!" Lindsay finally wailed and dropped into the seat Alex had just vacated. "And who thought it was a good idea not to tell Mac yet?" She asked more in control. Danny shook his head.

"We haven't done anything wrong Montana but maybe now is the right time before he hears it from Sinclair."

* * *

_Thanks to backstagespotlight, dana flame princess and CsI-aDdIcTeD for the questions indicated__. I know I could have dug a bit deeper, but more snippets may come out later._

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance..._

_For those who want a reminder these episodes fuel the discussion with Danny. _

_1.17 - The Fall - Gavin Moran_

_1.21 - On the Job - Minhas Case_

_2.03 - Zoo York - Lindsay's first day_

_2.20 - Run Silent Run Deep - Louie and Tanglewood_

_2.23 - Heroes - Aiden_

_3.02 - Not what it Looks Like - Lindsay Undercover_

_3.08 - Consequences - Dean Truby_

_3.18 - Sleight out of Hand - D/L in court_

_3.24 - Snow Day_


	6. Angell and a case update

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**6. Angell and a case update**

Alex was left at a loose end after the interview with Danny terminated; so he could pursue his case. Ben was out and most of the CSIs were busy so she decided to chance her luck over at the police precinct. She was really looking for Detective Flack to ask about developments on the case they had followed in the morning, but she found he was out following up a lead with Stella. Her luck was in, however, as Detective Angell appeared as she left the squad room.

"Detective Angell? ... I wonder if we can talk for a little while?"

"I heard you would be down, you talked to anyone else yet?"

"Detective Messer, ... look, I know none of you want to talk to me, that's been made perfectly obvious, but I'm here to do a job too, ... please?"

"... Ok I may as well get this over with, give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you at Nero's down the block, I can grab some lunch while we talk."

x X x

Fifteen Minutes later seated in a quiet booth at the back of the coffee shop Alex opened her file.

"A number of people have described you and Detective Flack as the pin up couple of NYPD, how do you both feel about that?" asked Alex.

Angell's face turned several shades of red as she ducked her head, the precinct gossip ringing in her ears. Finally she calmed her breathing and looked up. "I can't answer for detective Flack, but I try to ignore it and do my job."

"Do you think it's hard being pretty and being on the Force?"

"Why should it be? I worked hard to get through the academy and to be where I am today, that's what counts."

"So what made you go into law enforcement?"

"Protect and Serve"

"A common motto for many police forces, but isn't "Faithful Unto Death" the New York one?"

"It is, but I signed up to protect this city and serve my country. If that means giving up my life to serve this city and protect the innocent so be it. It's the job"

"Do you find it tough standing up to your colleagues when they may think they know better than you?"

"Not at all, I grew up with 4 brothers and a father on the force, I think that has been as good a training ground as the Academy, ... women are still not common on the Force, it's improving, but they still don't get the same number of women apply as men."

"Talking of men, you work with some good looking ones, have you ever had a crush on a colleague?" _(Aphina)_

Angell blushed a little as she concentrated on her emptying coffee cup. "Are you asking everyone else this question?"

"Most of them. Have you?"

Angell paused briefly before answering. "No"

"So you have? Who was it or do you still have a crush?" asked Alex, picking up Angell's hesitant answer.

"The answer is no!" replied Angell forcefully as she thought of Don Flack's piercing blue eyes as they had discussed the camera crew earlier in the day. She released the breath she had unconsciously held as Alex moved on to a new question.

"What is it like working with the CSIs? Are you ever intimidated by their knowledge?"

"No, I studied Engineering and graduated top of my class, I can hold my own. Flack has the wit and the street savvy, I match their book smarts."

"You're fairly new to homicide did you have a memorable first solo case and who did you work with?"

"That's easy it was Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawkes. We were investigating the death of an uptown socialite found with pillows on her hands, killed by blunt force trauma."

"Is there anything particular which makes it stand out as a first case?"

"The apartment was a duplex with the living quarters below the entrance. I was on scene when Danny and Sheldon arrived, I remember looking up at them as they stood on the landing."

"How did they take to you working the scene solo, presumably they knew you were a rookie?"

"Yeah, we'd crossed paths while I was on paired assignment. ... They made some crack about gaining my wings, but they're ok. I worked another case a few weeks later with the Doc, that was interesting. A girl died during a subway party, thought it was some sort of bio hazard to start with had to shut down the entire block."

"That must have pissed a few people off"

"Goes with the territory."

"How does it go down that your father was a detective sergeant, is it hard living up to expectations?"

"I'm not my father, things are different now to what he faced, we have our own style and our own abilities. He wasn't quite the legend Don Flack senior was, so I guess I get off lightly considering who I'm working with." She smiled.

"Do your father and brothers worry about you doing this job?"

"Of course, but they know I like what I do and I'm good at it."

"I know how protective one older brother can be how did you manage to date with 4 of them and a father on the force?"

"If they got their way I still wouldn't be, but I'm resourceful." Angell's phone rang and interrupted them. When she hung up she slid out of the booth. "I'm sorry I've gotta go."

"Maybe we can catch up later." Called Alex as Angell left. She finished her coffee and followed her out of the door.

x X x

Back in the Lab Hawkes was going through some papers found at Rostov's apartment. Alex walked into the lab and sat on a stool near where he was working.

"Hey Doc. How are things going?"

"Better, Flack and Stella are on their way back, we're gonna catch up a little bit."

"Have you found a motive or suspects for the killing yet?"

"No but I think the answers are here someplace." He said holding up a bunch of papers. "You any good with gambling?"

"Never do it personally, but I've done a couple of stories, anything I can do?"

"Here, you can help sort some of this stuff, its all dated, if we can figure out a timeline it might help." He answered tossing a pair of gloves in her direction.

Twenty minutes later when Flack and Stella arrived the pile of papers had turned into a trail around the room. Stella was about to say something when Alex turned to Hawkes and handed him a couple of sheets. "Something about these look different to the others, could these be another sport?"

Hawkes looked at them for a moment and then he grinned. "Football, ... ever heard of the Holy War?"

"College teams, Boston College and Notre Dame, also known as the Ireland Trophy, they're playing tonight." answered Flack.

"I heard Boston were supposed to be favourites, but their main guy got taken out for a failed dope test" Alex informed them. Flack looked at her surprised. She grinned knowingly at him for a moment. "It was all over the news this morning."

"We could be onto something." Hawkes offered needlessly.

"Its no secret Rostov liked the ponies, and would spend his days off at the track. Seems he thought he had a talent for picking the winners, often used to be flush after a visit." Stella added from their latest information.

"But that doesn't fit with these papers, especially when he was not just playing the ponies, these look like hockey scores." Hawkes added. "Flack you know hockey what's this tell you?"

Flack looked at the paper Hawkes held up. "Rangers game. According to that Rangers won 4-3, not this season. .. who were they playing?"

"senators" read Hawkes, squinting at the writing. "Last week"

"Rangers lost that game 2-0" Flack replied without thought. "They shoulda won though"

"So what was he doing?" asked Hawkes.

"That's what we need to find out" said Stella. "I think we need to go back to his apartment and quiz the neighbours see what we can shake loose. I think we're a bit overdressed for what I have in mind" she told Flack with a grin.

"Stella?!" growled Flack as he followed her out.

"Do all the women look at him like that?" asked Alex.

"You want to know if he's seeing anyone?" Hawkes asked giving her a sly smile.

"Personally I couldn't care less, but she flirts with him and Detective Angell has a crush on him. I just wondered." She answered thoughtfully.

* * *

_Thanks to Aphina for the question._

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance... Hawkes next_

_For those who want a reminder this is the episodes which fuel the discussion with Angell._

_3.01 - People with Money - First solo case_

_3.07 - Murder Sings the Blues - Blue Train - Subway_

_4.07 - Commuted Sentences - Angell's family_


	7. Hawkes

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN: **__I had hoped to post this earlier, but when it came down to it I struggled to get going with Hawkes, we don't know a lot about his background. I know somewhere there was a reference to him being a child genius, but I can't remember where! Hope you like this instalment...

* * *

_**7. Hawkes**

After Stella and Flack left, Hawkes began cataloguing the papers. "Would you mind if we talked while you did that?" Asked Alex.

"There's not much I can tell you." Sighed Hawkes wondering what would be so interesting about him that anyone would listen.

"A child genius, top surgeon and ex-ME that's quite a lot to start with." Alex shot back quickly sensing he was trying to get out of the discussion. Hawkes phone chose that moment to interrupt. He checked the text message and began to clear the evidence away.

"I'm sorry we'll have to pick this up another time I'm needed at another scene." He told her.

Hawkes disappeared a moment later. Alex wandered the halls a bit and finding no one to question she went to the break room and called Ben, she figured he was still busy with his mystery appointment as she got his voicemail, again. "Hi ... it's me ... I think I've about done for today, call me let me know about dinner." Flipping her phone closed she scribbled a note and went to leave it on Mac's desk.

Next morning she arrived alone on the 35th floor. Danny saw her first.

"Thought this was a film crew, ain't that difficult with no camera man?" He quizzed.

"Ben's on another story and seeing as I'm just doing research at the moment I can cope. If anything interesting comes up I can call him, ... you free to continue our conversation later?" She asked.

"I'm just on my way out, I'll be in court all day." He commented as he stepped into the elevator.

Alex sighed and went in search of her next "victim". By mid morning she was becoming frustrated. The team had either been out or claimed pressing evidence analysis. She knew some of them weren't as busy as they claimed, but what could she do? After pondering things for a moment she decided to give it a bit longer then talk to Mac again, so while she waited she entered the break room. Hawkes was sitting with a file and a cup of coffee.

"Dr Hawkes, now looks like a good time to catch up." She commented cheerfully.

Hawkes shook his head as she turned her back to help herself to coffee. He was tempted to just slip quietly out of the room and head for the morgue, but he wasn't that mean.

"Ms Marsh. I'm really not sure what the Commissioner wants me to say." Hawkes offered.

"Just answer the questions and it will build something we can work with." Answered Alex as she sat down with her coffee dropping her folder on the table between them. "What was it like being considered a child genius and how old were you when you graduated college?"

"My family were very supportive. They never pushed too hard, just enough for me to keep interested and wanting to learn. It seemed to flow naturally."

"What's your family like?" (_loveRomance1)_

"Average. My sister tells me my niece, she's 11, is going to be just like me, she's always asking questions about my cases." Hawkes deflected the question.

"Isn't that good?" Asked Alex, intrigued.

"Sometimes, but she shouldn't always be asking so many questions at her age." Sighed Hawkes thinking that they may have another genius in the family.

"Didn't you ask lots of questions at her age, maybe you have another genius in the family." Alex commented, then moved on with the next question. "What made you chose medicine as a career?"

"I wanted to help people, to be on the cutting edge of the new treatments that were coming out."

"So why did you leave a successful practice with the living to examine the dead and then leave that for the field?" _(backstagespotlight)_

"I didn't want to be the guy standing over somebody when they took their last breath so .. took a job in the ME's office. Figured if God had the final say when someone died, I could do something about it if they were taken away too soon." Said Hawkes, repeating what he had told Danny some months before, during a case.

"What made you transfer to field work?" Asked Alex picking up the fact that he hadn't fully answered the question.

"The last few years saw a big change in forensics and while what I was doing was getting some answers, I didn't get the whole picture. ... I guess I was ready for a new challenge, being out on the front lines, collecting the evidence, following the analysis has given me that, I get the whole picture."

"I heard you switched to dealing with dead bodies because you lost 3 patients during high risk surgery, is that true?"

"I was exercising my profession, to learn ... sometimes it's just your time and there is nothing medicine can do about it." He sighed.

"Would you ever consider going back to the hospital environment?" Alex continued to probe, trying to understand the obviously complex character that was Sheldon Hawkes.

"I'll never say never, science is always developing new treatments, new theories, but for now I like what I'm doing, being able to follow the evidence and solve the puzzle of how and why someone died."

"Do you always find out why?"

"Not always and that's the hard thing to deal with; sometimes there is no answer to why and we have to live with that."

"It's said that working the hours you do you don't get a social life, have you been in a relationship since becoming a CSI?" (_loveRomance1)_

"The working hours are not much different from being a hospital doctor or an ME, so the shifts weren't a big change. We still get a social life just not your normal dinner date type." Hawkes smiled almost shyly.

"Do you think that the women you work with go more for the sensitive doctor than the cops?" _(brainDamage089)_

"That Ms Marsh is none of the commissioner's business." Deflected Hawkes. Alex let the point slide she wanted to dig a little deeper into some of the cases he'd been involved with since becoming a CSI.

"Have the personal experiences the team have gone through made you all stronger or more wholesome like a family?" (_Aphina)_

"We had a run of cases last year which hit pretty close to home, Flack got injured on the job, we lost another of our own, this year Danny and Adam were held hostage. Sure it hits hard. We are like a family we work closely together. Any one of the situations we go into could be our last, we need to know each other and how we work. ... Out on the streets we have each other's backs." Reflected Hawkes, images of Aiden and Flack running through his mind.

"Detectives Flack and Messer seem to have bounced back from their injuries pretty quickly, as a doctor does it concern you that they may have gone back in the field too quickly, ... that they may still have psychological scars from what they went through?" Alex pressed, trying to understand them all.

"They had their own doctors to pronounce on their fitness, ... I've not seen any evidence of ongoing issues." Hawkes responded warily.

"I understand you were the one to identify Detective Burn's body last year, what went through your mind at the time and how have you dealt with it since?" Alex asked as gently as she could.

"Since her departure from the lab I hadn't had much contact with her, Stella and Danny saw her a few times, but no one knew she was still pursuing the case against the SOB who later killed her. It started out as any other case would. ... Part of our job is to identify the victim and give closure to the families. Sometimes we have to perform a reconstruction and find something to help identify them. I was doing just that when certain features started to stand out. ... I was stunned, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was only when Mac saw it too that I knew what we had for sure." Hawkes reminisced, his tone flat and lifeless.

"It must be hard when you then need to continue and solve the crime, not have time to grieve, how did you all cope with that?"

"Aiden helped. She left us enough evidence to put Pratt away. We had time to grieve later when we closed the case."

"Are there any members of the team that you don't get on so well with?" Continued Alex.

"No, we all work well together."

"I've heard that you and Detective Flack often disagree." She commented, a small smile on her lips.

"Not disagree, we have different perspectives. He understands the streets, my experience is different, he struggles sometimes with the science. His gut tells him where the bad guys are, we do the analysis. ... Got to give the guy something, he tries." Chuckled Hawkes.

"Do you think he's misplaced working with the CSIs?"

"Not at all, there have been times out there where his street knowledge and police grit get us a break."

"What about Detective Angell? ... She said she worked a few cases with you."

"She's competent and knows how to stand up for herself. She can give Flack and Messer as good as they give her, no doubt about that." Replied Hawkes thinking of a case and her flippant reply to Danny when he realised she was working solo for the first time.

"If you had to pick a case that stands out for you as a CSI which one would it be and why?"

"That's a tough one, there have been a few ... I guess my second one. A surgeon was trying an insurance scam at Grand Central and it went wrong, a little girl was caught in the cross fire, got burned with lye, she was carrying a teddy bear, ... she let us borrow her bear, helped us crack the case, that and J-Lo's butt." Answered Hawkes giving her a grin.

"Do I want to know the connection?" Laughed Alex

"I was on a break watching MTV and J-Lo was on, I realised I'd read somewhere how much she'd insured her body for, after that it all came together, the surgeon had insured his hands."

"We talked a little about the cases which hit close to home how do you feel when someone on the team is on the end of the investigation?"

"What?"

"It's happened quite a lot the last few years, Detective Messer was in trouble with IAB, Taylor himself had to requisition Detective Flack's memo book for a case last year which lead to the release of Clay Dobson, Detective Bonasera killed her boyfriend and you were accused of murder. That must make it hard to investigate when one of your own is involved." Alex pushed a little over the cases affecting the team.

"We were all cleared. Danny and Stella both had IAB clear them, Flack helped put away a bad cop, and the team followed the evidence and proved every case. Mac was innocent of any charges with Dobson, as for me I knew the team had my back and wouldn't give up looking for the truth. Shane Casey set me up, Danny went one on one with the guy and told him the truth about his brother, finally took him down. I'm glad I've got friends out there like them."

"If you could sum up the essence of the lab and the team what would it be?" Alex asked.

"Family." Replied Hawkes firmly. "I'm sorry but my test results must be in so I'd better get back." He continued as he stood up and turned to the door.

"Thank you for your time Doctor."

* * *

_Thanks to backstagespotlight, Aphina and loveRomance1 for the questions indicated. _

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance... Lindsay next_

_For those who want a reminder these are some of the episodes which fuel the discussion with Hawkes._

_2.02 - Grand Murder At Central Station - Aiden's dismissal/ Hawkes 2__nd__ case_

_2.23 - Heroes - Aiden_

_3.01 - People with Money - Angell's first solo case_

_3.09 - And Here's To You, Mrs. Azrael - Hawke's history_

_3.11 - Raising Shane - Hawkes arrest_


	8. Lindsay

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**8. Lindsay**

Alex watched Lindsay at work in her office for a moment. She wasn't looking forward to this interview, having to push her about her past, but her orders had been clear and what made it worse was she had barely seen Ben since they started this gig. He had disappeared on another story and they hadn't talked for more than a few minutes in 48 hours. She had spent nearly 3 days trailing the team and was still barely halfway through the interviews she had been tasked with. She pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a text message before taking a breath and entering the room.

"Detective Monroe, I need to speak to you now, I'm sorry if you're busy, but I need this to continue."

"You still haven't talked to Mac or Stella, can't you see one of them, or even Flack?"

"Sorry, they're all out and you're here."

"Oh well I suppose it'd be good to get it over with." Sighed Lindsay and Alex dropped into the chair opposite her and started the hard questions immediately to hide her own concerns about raising the issues.

"How did the shooting of your friends influence you to go into law enforcement?" _(Backstagespotlight)_

Lindsay stared at her hands as they fiddled with a piece of paper. "... I always liked science, after ... when the- .. he disappeared and the case was left unsolved I - I didn't want anyone else to have to face what I did, so it was like a natural progression."

"How did you feel when Detective Messer arrived in the court room during your testimony in Montana?"

"Relieved, my parents couldn't be there so knowing there was someone there for me was good. Any of the team would have done it, but they were all working a big case back here."

"If it was such a big case why was Detective Messer not on duty?"

"He had worked 4 shifts Mac sent him home to get some sleep."

"So he flew to Montana? That's quite a display of solidarity. ... How do you explain the photos of you after the hearing when you almost kissed him?" _(CsI-aDdIcTeD)_

"Hearing the judge's verdict was such a relief after so long that I kind of wanted to celebrate."

"So did you two disappear to celebrate in private?" asked Alex, Lindsay stared over Alex's shoulder and hoped the ground would open up and swallow her. "Did you kiss him later?"

"No, the moment had passed, we had dinner in town and I drove him back to the airport."

"Is it true that you often pull yourself from cases which reflect too closely the shooting of your friends?" _(Backstagespotlight)_

"No!"

"I heard you bailed on the Endecott case, spent the entire time in the lab after getting a look at the house, then you blew off a case where a young deaf girl was shot ... So let me ask again do you let cases affect you emotionally" _(aeriefaerie)_

Lindsay took a deep breath to calm herself then answered Alex. "In the first case Mac decided my expertise was better used in the lab overseeing the analysis, the other case happened the day before I flew home to give evidence, I wasn't feeling well."

"Do you ever feel like the big city is no place for a country mouse?" _(Backstagespotlight)_

"Maybe a little at first, but now I love the place. As for the work we all kind of bring our own qualities to the team. You need that, different skills and experiences. Da- Detective Messer learned that my first day."

"What did he learn?"

"Not to mess with a country girl who carries a hunting knife." She smirked.

"I've heard him call you Montana, do you ever get tired of the teasing your co-workers give you for being from a small town. You know that Wheat fields vs. sky scrapers idea?" _(Backstagespotlight)_

"No one likes being called names, he did it to get on my nerves when I was new. Now I just ignore it" Alex noticed she bit her lip as she answered.

"Do you ignore it? I know he still uses it, doesn't that make you wonder what he's really thinking about you?"

"I have a pretty good idea what he's thinking. And no I don't wish to tell you what that is!" snapped Lindsay.

"Why did you chose to come to New York?" _(aeriefaerie)_

"I worked a few big cases in Montana and one of them put me on Mac's radar, he asked me to come. ... If it wasn't here it would have been another big city, I wanted to get out try something new. I was curious."

Your partner, Detective Messer, is notorious for being the 'ladies man' of the team. How do you feel about that persona, doesn't it make you curious? _(aeriefaerie)_

"Not really, sure Detectives Flack and Messer can attract a lot of attention, but it happens the other way too. Detective Bonasera has just been approached by some guy she met in an antique store." Said Lindsay, trying to deflect the question.

"What was your first crime scene in New York?" asked Alex hoping for one specific answer.

"A tiger cage in Central Park Zoo, Mac was processing the tiger who we thought killed the victim. Turns out he'd helped himself to a free meal."

"Who else was working the scene?"

"Detective Flack, he's got an allergy from cats and this got him big time, he wasn't amused."

"Anyone else?"

"... Detective Messer."

"So whose attention have you attracted and is the lab golden boy off the market?"

"What?"

"Detective it is pretty obvious that you and Detective Messer are into each other in a big way. Does Detective Taylor know yet?"

"That's personal."

"Have the personal experiences the team have gone through made you all stronger or more wholesome like a family?" _(Aphina)_

"I think it's natural for personal experience to have an effect, I think how much depends on the experience and who you share it with. When Flack was injured last year, it hit us all. Aiden died a few weeks before, so it was hard for everyone else, I could focus on the work, because I never met her, but for the others, it was like they lost a sister. ... A family .. yeah, I guess you could call us that."

"Do you ever feel a sort of survivors guilt when you think about the Irish drug bust case and the hostage situation Detective Messer was in?"

"That was hard, ... he offered to switch shifts with me so I could deal with some bills and stuff. I should have been the one in the warehouse, not him."

"From what I've heard that could have had a much worse outcome if a woman had been there, does that worry you?"

"I would have been there to do my job, and I'm a cop, I have a few moves they know nothing about!"

"You mentioned about Detective Burn's death and Detective Flack's injuries, is there anyone you think was affected most?"

"... Probably Da- Detective Messer, Aiden was his partner for most of the year before she was fired. She was like his sister, with Flack they have been through a lot over the years, they often meet outside the job, ... the day of the bombing was soon after Aiden, which came soon after the attack on his brother, who wouldn't take it hard?"

"Who is the team pariah?" _(aeriefaerie)_

"I think we all are in one way or another. Flack and Angell because they're old school, Adam or Sid because they are here all the time or us, the CSIs because we do something else. Then you could say that where we come from means something, ... so the simple answer is that there isn't an answer."

"I've seen photos of you recently, your hair was different why is your it so short now?" _(aeriefaerie)_

"It gets really hot in the city during the summer and I wanted a change."

A knock on the door caused both of them to look up. Alex smiled and stood up as Ben walked in. "Hey ladies, how's it going?" He asked, his eyes on Alex.

"We're about done. You got time for coffee?" she replied.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Detective Monroe, take my advice, you see something you want .. go for it." She told Lindsay and walked out with Ben. Lindsay watched as they stopped in the corridor and Ben kissed Alex.

* * *

_Thanks to backstagespotlight, Aphina, aeriefaerie and CsI-aDdIcTeD for the questions indicated. _

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance... Sid & Adam next_

_For those who want a reminder these are some of the episodes which fuel the discussion with Lindsay_

_2.03 - Zoo York_

_2.07 - Manhattan Manhunt_

_2.23 - Heroes _

_2.24 - Charge of this Post_

_3.12 - Silent Night_

_3.18 - Sleight out of hand_

_4.02 - The Deep - Drew/Stella in Antique shop_


	9. Sid & Adam

_**AN**: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN2: **Set right after the previous chapter._

**9. Sid & Adam**

"So tell me what's going on ... I haven't seen you for 2 days and you blew off dinner ... tell me you are going to stick around now." Asked Alex.

"Wish I could, I need to get back, I just stopped by to tell you to meet me tonight at Sullivan's ... 8.30 and dress up, I'm gonna make it up to you babe." Ben answered grinning at her.

"Are we celebrating something?"

"I hope so."

Ben gave her a quick kiss and left before she could quiz him further. She stood watching him as he entered the elevator then sighed.

"Things not going according to plan?" Asked a voice behind her.

"Not exactly ... Alex Marsh." She answered holding out her hand.

"Sid Hammerback, Medical Examiner." He answered shaking her hand.

"Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

Alex lead him into the vacant office. "You must interact a lot with the teams, what can you tell me about them?"

"I don't see much of the homicide squad, they don't come downstairs much, especially Detective Flack he can be a bit squeamish ... The lab techs don't either."

"So what about the CSI's?"

"I see them all the time ... following up autopsy reports on their victims. Sometimes, like now I get out to bring them information."

"How long have you been an ME?"

"Almost 25 years."

"What made you take such a job?"

"I like mystery as much as the next man. Helping to solve it is the challenge."

"What would you say is your most challenging case?"

"Oh I don't know, there have been a lot."

"There must have been one or two in 25 years that stand out."

"Well there was one, it wasn't exactly my case. Dr Driscoll handled it ... a mummified corpse came from a building site being demolished."

"Councilman Rayburn's wife. It was all over the news last year, he killed her and his prized Claddagh wedding ring gave him away, as I recall."

"Right." said Sid enthusiastically.

"So why are mummified remains of such interest?"

"Because you don't get them very often, especially in the sort of condition Mrs Rayburn was in. Trying to find the cause of death is more difficult. In this case the body suffered various extremes of temperature and showed us more evidence after a few days."

"What cases do you find difficult?"

"... Children ... If they come to us ninety nine percent of time a crime is involved." Alex shivered. Sid's voice and the subject matter was getting to her.

"How would you describe the team?"

"... Of all the teams I work with they're close, ... they all look out for each other. ... It's a tough world out there, you need somebody to watch your back."

"Have you seen any relationships develop within the team?"

"Sure Lindsay- Detective Monroe and Danny Messer ... they make a cute couple ... she never realised he had a crush on her until I told her ... they had a rough year last year with her having to give evidence and all, but now, they're pretty together ... not sure everyone knows though, I'd say they've been keeping things pretty quiet." He grinned.

"Thanks Doc, it looks like I need to talk to Detective Messer again."

Alex left the room in search of Danny, pleased to be away from the creepy ME. She breezed into the break room and almost ran into Adam.

"Hey, Ms Marsh .. um ... is everything OK?"

".. Hi ... yeah, sorry ... my mind's running about a hundred steps ahead of the rest of me."

"I know the feeling. Can I - uh .. get you a cup of coffee or something?"

".. Thanks, that would be nice, white, two sugars?"

Adam poured some coffee and sat down at the table where Alex had sat and put the mug down in front of her then. "Make the most of it Detective Flack made it earlier, it's pretty good."

"Is it normal for the homicide guys to make your coffee?" Asked Alex.

"If they stop by for case updates and the pot's empty ... rules are if you want it you fill it." Alex sipped her coffee and smiled.

"Perfect, not too strong."

"I guess that's why it doesn't last long. Most of the time it's strong enough to stand a spoon in .. especially if they're working double shifts."

"So Mr Ross what can you tell me about the lab?"

"Well, uh .. it's got some of the best equipment in the country we're second only to Chicago."

"That must take quite a big budget to maintain. Where does the money come from?"

"You'll need to ask Mac Taylor, he has to ... uh manage that."

"As one of the lab technicians do you ever go out in the field?"

"Some times if they are short staffed or if there's a particular piece of equipment required, like last year I went with Mac to a building site to computer process the crime scene so that we could recreate it back in the lab. So we could figure out what happened to the councilman's wife."

"Are you talking about Pauline Rayburn?

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to see her, the thought of mummified bodies gives me the creeps ... to be honest uh ... all dead bodies give me the creeps."

"Me too, I don't know how these guys can do it. ... What other field trips have you done?"

"Danny .. Messer had me handle this case with him in the snow, man that was cold, I hate New York winters."

"Why live here then?"

"I uh, wanted to work for the best and Chicago's colder. The labs in Arizona, where I'm from don't get the sort of funding the big cities get."

"So the case in the snow, what did you have to do?"

"Crime scene was in a fairly large area of Central Park, Danny and Angell were interviewing the witnesses, I got to help collect the evidence."

"I heard you were also sent to process the warehouse where the Irish drug bust went down last month and you and Detective Messer ended up being held hostage. Has that affected how you feel about the job?"

"That was .. uh that was awful, it was a scary situation, but Danny saved us. He put himself on the line so I could get some solution from my kit to use later."

"I hear you also saved two cops who had been disguised as the drug dealers. Tell me about that"

"That was nothing, I heard Flack shouting and I knew the dealers had disguised themselves as the cops, so I went out there and kinda uh got in the mix. ... you know told him who they really were."

"How do you feel about going into the field now?"

"It's the job, but Mac's been really good and has been sending the others out instead of me."

"As lab technicians do you have specific responsibilities?"

"Well, uh sort of I mainly work in trace, but can do AV if required. I also tend to get some of the more computer related queries, you know like analysing drives and tracking stuff on the internet or police systems. ... Is there anything else cos I kinda need to get back to work."

"Just one question is this you?" asked Alex sliding a photo across the table, he turned bright red when he saw the photo.

"Uh oh, where did you find that?"

"So what was it like to date a suicide girl?"

"Interesting, ... but uh not my scene. ... I've got to get back to the lab excuse me."

Adam hurried out of the room and Alex collected the photo and slipped it back into her folder, smiling to herself.

* * *

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance...Next - a little more on Ben/Alex_

_For those who want a reminder these episodes fuel the discussions with Sid & Adam. _

_2.22 - Stealing Home_

_3.02 - Not What it Looks Like_

_3.05 - Oedipus Hex_

_3.13 - Obsession_

_3.24 - Snow Day_


	10. Ben

**_AN_**_: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**10. Ben**

Alex walked into Sullivan's later that evening. Ben was sitting at the bar. She walked over to him and he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her close before sliding his other hand into her hair and giving her a smouldering kiss. When they separated she was flushed. "I love that look on you." He whispered in her ear casting an approving look at her halter neck dress which fitted her curves beautifully and fell softly over her hips to mid calf length. The teal colour suited her well. He handed her a glass of wine and smiled at her as he thought about the night he had planned.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." He answered. She pouted slightly before giving him an amused grin and leaned in for another kiss.

"Is no where sacred from them?" Moaned Danny seeing the exchange as he and Flack played pool. Flack turned around and did a double take at the couple who had been the pain of the department for the last few days. He smiled appreciatively as his eyes ran over Alex.

"They are kinda cute. ... Just coz she's perceptive. Monroe told me she had you two pinned first interview. ... How did that go down with Mac by the way?"

"Alright, we got the speech about keeping it professional on the job ya know." Danny shrugged. "Are you gonna take that shot or stare at the enemy all night?"

Flack turned a slight shade of pink. "Just nice to know she's normal under all that venom." He half spat, trying to focus on his shot, but failing miserably as all he could see in his mind was her in **that** dress.

"What's up Flack? That shot's poor even for you!" quipped Danny. Flack scowled at him. "What? I'm just saying-"

"Shut it Messer!" Flack growled.

"Hawkes said you were pretty impressed with her football knowledge yesterday, don't tell me you got a thing for her."

"In case it hasn't escaped your notice she's kind of committed, and I ain't about to poach another guy's girl." Flack shot back with a firm look.

"Doesn't mean you're not interested though."

"You said it Danno, she's the enemy. Now take your shot so we can go get food."

Over at the bar Ben had noticed the two detectives. "How are your interviews going?" He asked casually.

"Thought you weren't talking about NYPD tonight."

"Just interested in your day sweetheart. Have you talked to Detective Flack yet?" He asked, half an eye on the tall detective, fully aware of the look he had given Alex a few moments earlier.

"No, he's been avoiding me. I've cut through the junior ranks. I'm hoping to see Bonasera and Taylor tomorrow. ... What have you been up to all day?"

"Following up some stuff on the story I filed last week. Need me around tomorrow?"

"Maybe, they've been making progress and it looks like there could be an arrest for Rostov's murder. You need to get that."

"I've got some stuff to do first, call me if they take off before I get to the lab."

"Now can we stop talking about NYPD? ... I thought you promised me an unforgettable evening."

"OK, ... here's the deal, Gramps wants me at this charity thing down town with the mayor. I told him we'd look in for an hour, then the rest of the night is ours, hope you got your dancin' shoes."

"Just wish we didn't have to do everything your grandfather wants."

"It's one night. ... Allie, there's something we need to talk about, before we go. ... I want your opinion on something."

He held out a letter to her. She opened it and read it. "That's wonderful! You've wanted this for a long time." She enthused, as she gave him the biggest smile ever.

"There's just one small problem ... they want me based in London"

She hesitated for a moment. "You should take it."

"... Come with me, ... Look I don't expect you to answer right away, think about it. If I accept, the contract won't start for a couple of months."

"I don't know, I've got so much wrapped up in what I'm doing here right now"

"Just think about it? Please." He begged. She nodded.

"Have you told your family yet?"

"No, that's why I'm going tonight, then there won't be a scene. ... Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You know the guys in this bar can't keep their eyes off you" he whispered as he helped her with her coat, having caught Flack looking at them again.

Ben and Alex arrived at the downtown hotel and went to meet his grandfather who was with the Chief of Detectives.

"Ben! I'm glad you could make it. Alex my dear it's lovely to see you again." Greeted the Commissioner. Alex cringed inwardly.

"How are things going at the crime lab with the documentary, when will I be able to review your submission." Questioned Chief Sinclair.

"We're still doing research and background filming at the moment." Answered Alex.

"I hope you have some good footage." He added.

"Alex is doing great, she's interviewed about half the team she should have done the rest by the end of the week." Commented Ben enthusiastically. Alex shot him a nervous smile.

"Then I look forward to seeing your early results." Said the Chief.

"Ben and Alex make a wonderful team, they won't let you down." The Commissioner advised clapping Ben on the back. "Ben may not have inherited the family passion for politics, but he's good at what he does. I can see him on the anchor desk at one of the top stations before he's 30, of course a little influence goes a long way."

"Ah Grandfather I'm kind of glad you brought that up. ... I turned down ABC. I've accepted an overseas assignment with CNN. ... I'm joining their European team based in London."

"Anchor desk is quite a prestigious assignment young man, why turn it down?" asked the Chief as his grandfather recovered from his shock.

"Because it isn't me. I love the research and the filming, I'm not happy in front of the camera reading someone else's work. Now if you'll excuse me I promised Alex I would take her dancing tonight to celebrate my new job." Ben took Alex's hand and said goodnight.

As they left the building Ben's phone rang. Alex only heard one side of the conversation, but she could tell he was mad about the call. When he hung up he turned to her as he waved a cab over to them. "I'm sorry darling, I'm going to have to take a rain check. They want me back on the other story, it's breaking news right now I have to go. I'll make it up to you real soon I promise."

Alex nodded, she understood the business. She wasn't as heavily involved in the industry, but she knew enough. The hours sucked when you were working on a major story and you could be needed any where at any time, so she wasn't really mad about their broken date. "I know, but Ben this is the third time this week you've blown me off. Please could we at least get one night together?"

"Soon, I promise"

"Just please don't make commitments you can't keep. At least tell me about the story I may be able to help."

"It's almost wrapped up now as soon as it is we are going to celebrate properly. ... I have to go now though."

He kissed her and saw her into the cab and paid the driver to take her home. She watched him walk away in the opposite direction as the cab pulled away, the uneasy feeling that had been building over the last few days getting stronger.

* * *

_ Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance... Stella, Mac and Flack to come._

_I have the next chapter written, there will be fireworks so if you review I will post early. _


	11. Alex

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**11. Alex**

"Detective Bonasera, I heard you have had a breakthrough on the Rostov case, are you looking to make an arrest soon?" Asked Alex entering Stella's office the morning after Ben blew off their date.

"Soon we hope, we're just waiting for the final analysis. We should get that back sometime this afternoon."

"What are you working on at the moment?"

"Report writing. Why is it that everything is so tied up in red tape now?" sighed Stella. Alex seized the opportunity.

"Sounds like you need a break, how about I do your interview now?"

"Wish I had the time, but I don't, Mac wants these reports by the end of the day." Stella scowled, furious for letting herself almost fall into the trap. But she did wonder how she could turn things to her advantage. She began to move files around on her desk. Alex waited a moment for her to finish, but she sorted and re-sorted the files, then began typing on her computer

"Detective Bonasera you know you have to talk to me at some point, why not now and then you can go back to your reports?" Alex waited for an answer, none was forthcoming. Stella was practically ignoring her. Alex was beginning to feel like a naughty school girl in the principal's office, but she was determined that she would get this interview now so she launched into the most daring question first, hoping for some sort of reaction from the detective. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, ... I know about you shooting Frankie Mala in self defense, ... what I'd like to know is how you coped with the fact and what support you had to recover from your injuries." _(CsI-aDdIcTeD & __hockeymom)_

Stella dropped a large pile of the files onto her desk making Alex jump, but she still didn't answer the question. "Detective this is doing no one any favors, I know you don't approve of what we're doing, that has been made perfectly obvious, but I have a job to do and I intend to do it. You've already had a few black marks on your record don't make this another one ... which it will be if I go back without your input. ... I know that sounds like a threat, I don't mean it to be, it's just what the Commissioner has told us."

Stella was beginning to seethe. The audacity of the woman to raise her personal history was bad enough, but to threaten her record over a stupid interview that no one was really interested in was even worse. She stood up and turned to the door, taking one of the files from her desk.

"I'd like you to leave my office now I have business elsewhere." Said Stella in a tight, clipped tone.

Alex reluctantly stood up and left the office, Stella followed her out and headed for the AV lab. Alex followed her, still determined to get her answers. She had met some resistance already, but nothing to what this woman was giving her!

"Detective, I had wanted to do this in private, but you leave me little option." Commented Alex frustratedly as they moved along the hallway. "What is it like knowing you killed Frankie?"

Stella spun on her heels and glared at Alex. "It's none of your damn business!" She practically yelled before storming off, straight into Mac's office. About an hour later Alex was in the break room when Flack entered. He saw her staring out the window nursing a cup of coffee looking thoroughly fed up. He was not about to make her day any better. Without pausing for breath he launched into what he wanted to say.

"What right do you have to threaten anyone here?" He spat angrily.

"What?" Asked Alex absentmindedly as thoughts of Ben and Stella ran through her mind.

"You just threatened Stella and I don't take too kindly to my friends being attacked!"

"I didn't threaten her, I was just asking her some questions, she refused to answer, so I told her what the commissioner had told us. ... I need this job and I am not about to blow it because you don't co-operate!" Yelled Alex glaring at him.

"From where I stand it doesn't look like you have a choice, we're done with the Commissioner's little game at our expense!" he practically yelled back.

"You can't!"

"Just watch me!"

Stella opened the door and quickly stepped inside. "Guys! ... cool it!" She yelled making her presence known. Flack turned to her his eyes dark and smoldering.

"Why Stell? Give me one good reason. ... The Chief is behind this little charade trying to pull this lab apart, he's mad because he didn't get Mac's badge, ... I'm done with standing by and watching him destroy my friends with the Commissioner's pet project which we all know will have little effect out there!" Flack waved his arm at the window.

"I don't know what you think their plan is, but you haven't taken 2 minutes to talk to me about what my plan is!" Alex yelled picking up on Flack's comment.

"OK that's enough, Flack out! I'll deal with you later!" Shouted Stella.

"No, she needs to know-" He began only to be interrupted by Alex.

"Did you actually hear a word of what I said to you the other day?" Alex was suddenly calmer but with a distinct edge to her voice as she glared at him. "To do this right I need to balance what you all do everyday with how you actually cope with the horrors you see and how you live a normal life doing the job you do. ... I'll tell you what .. I've had it! My cameraman is AWOL and I'm taking all the crap because you want to screw the Chief! ... I might need this job, but not at any price!" She spun round and rushed out.

Flack dropped onto the chair next to him suddenly deflated, his anger replaced by concern as he thought back over the last few minutes and realized she looked nothing like the confident reporter of a few days ago. Her eyes were red and he wasn't sure if he had seen tears as she had rushed out.

"What started all that?" Asked Stella. Flack didn't look at her, she nodded knowingly. "Flack, anyone ever told you I can fight my own battles?" She said sternly.

"I know, it's just I heard what she asked you and ... I guess I just lost it."

"Damn right you did." Stella's voice and features softened. "It was sweet in a misguided sort of way, but I'll deal with it."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I've gotta get back to my reports. I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

Stella left the room leaving Flack to his thoughts, a wry smile on his face as he thought about the two very different women he had just 'talked' to. Both intrigued him but in completely different ways, then there was the pretty homicide detective who seemed to be around the squad room a lot more these days.

After leaving the break room Alex didn't stop until she had locked herself in an interview room several floors away. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Ben's number and got his voicemail again. She hadn't spoken to him since he saw her into the cab the night before. "Ben, call me, I'm getting pissed off with you not returning my calls. You wanted us to do this NYPD thing together, well get your ass over here and help me or I'm gonna leave your grandfather a personal message he won't soon forget!" She closed her phone and dropped into a chair and rested her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she sat there. Someone banging at the door brought her out of the haze she was in. She rubbed her face with her hands, stood up and went to the door. Unlocking it she found herself face to face with ...

* * *

_No sorry it's not a technical glitch ... that is the end of the chapter ...OK I know that was a really mean cliffhanger ... Who would you like Alex to see at the door and why? Review and let me know. _

_Thanks to __CsI-aDdIcTeD & hockeymom for the question indicated._

_Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance...__ Stella, Mac and Flack still to come._


	12. Stella

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**12. Stella**

Alex rubbed her face with her hands, stood up and went to the door of the interview room. Unlocking it she found herself face to face with ... Detective Donald Flack jnr.

"You decided to come for round 2? Forget it, I'm leaving." Alex announced icily as she went to move around him. A hand clamped round her wrist and stopped her. The thought crossed her mind that he was about to arrest her for something because he was pissed off. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes. She almost felt as if they were drilling into her. She stepped back, his fingers were still curled around her wrist, not tightly, but enough for her to know. "You don't need to escort me out of the building. I'll send Ben to collect my stuff from the lab. You won't see me anymore." She started to step away, expecting him to let go, he didn't, he stepped towards her.

"I promise I'll leave right now, just please let go." She half pleaded. He hadn't said a word to her yet, just looked at her. "Detective, stop staring at me like I've grown horns and tell me what's on your mind or let me leave." She snapped.

He held out a mug of steaming coffee as he let go of her wrist with his other hand. "It's fresh, I heard you liked my coffee." He said calmly a small grin on his lips as he recalled Adam's words of a few minutes ago. _"You want to get back in her good books? Make her a cup of coffee. She thinks its perfect."_ "It's a peace offering. ... I lost it upstairs, I shouldn't have, I just don't like what the publicity has done to my friends."

Alex paused for a moment. She was in two minds as to whether to accept the coffee and see what happened or to bolt and forget the whole thing. His eyes still drilled into her. Her feet didn't seem to want to move so she warily took the coffee cup from him. "... I don't blame you, in your place I would have lost it too. ... You're a good friend to have detective. I'm sorry we are just on opposite sides of the fence."

"... How about I take you to lunch and we can talk about that?" Alex was stunned, that was the last thing she expected to hear from him. She took a mouthful of the coffee so she had time to process the request. As she did his phone rang. After speaking in monosyllables for a moment he hung up and looked at her. "Dispatch, I have to go, ... maybe we can pick this up later, over dinner if you and Ben don't have plans?" he suggested.

"... I'm kind of hoping we do, I'll call you and schedule a proper meeting." Replied Alex formally. "Thanks for the coffee, Mr Ross is right, I did say it was perfect!" She added unable to contain the small smile which momentarily graced her face. He nodded at her and turned and walked away.

Alex stood in the hallway for a few minutes idly drinking the coffee he'd brought while she decided what to do next. As she drained the cup her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering.

x X x

Alex entered the coffee shop around the corner from the lab, not quite sure of what to expect. She headed for the booth at the back of the room and sat down as she warily watched the woman already there. For a moment neither said anything. The waitress came to take their orders.

Alex wasn't hungry and didn't need more coffee so she ordered some juice. The other woman ordered a sandwich and tea. They were still waiting for the other to open the conversation. "I'm sorry about this morning. I had no right addressing the issue as I did. I realize it's a sensitive matter and you won't want to talk about what happened, which is why I asked about your recovery." Began Alex after taking a deep breath.

"I know, ... I just don't see the relevance of discussing our personal lives for publicity."

"Detective Bonase-"

"Stella, ... if we have to talk about it at least make it less formal" Stella offered. Alex nodded.

"OK ... Stella, I won't be using the personal stuff, I just want to get a feel for the type of person who does this job, and like I said, find out how your lives are affected by what you see everyday. There has to be a time when it gets too much, especially with what happened to you." Said Alex earnestly. _(Madison Bellows)_

"Frankie was a real piece of work. ... I thought he would kill me, ... Everyone heard the call, ... Don spent all night at the hospital with me, ... helping me work out what happened, ... he's a good friend. Mac, well he's always been there, he looks out - we look out for each other."

"How hard is it for you to date again and do you find yourself more wary of men now?"_ (hockeymom / Aphina)  
_

"I haven't yet, its hard to trust people you don't know. I always wonder if they're the same."

"You and Detective Taylor seem to be kind of the parents of the team, what is your relationship really like?" _(Aphina)_

"We're very good friends. We work well together." Answered Stella with a smile.

"How do the intricacies of your relationships make you feel? ... I've heard that you're quite close to Detective Flack, any potential for romance with either him or Mac Taylor? _(hockeymom /Madison Bellows)_

"I don't think we would jeopardize our friendship by doing that, we're all better as friends. I couldn't ask for better friends than our team."

"Do they watch out for you when you meet other guys?"

"I guess they do, but they're pretty protective of all the women they work with, we're partners and that means a lot."

"Have the personal experiences the team have gone through made you all stronger or more wholesome like a family?" (_Aphina)_

"They have to. Life experience will always impact on who we are as individuals, some of the experiences we have shared inevitably bring us closer.

"What cases have affected you personally?_ (Madison Bellows)_

"The bombing last year, thinking that we could have lost 2 members of the team, and that happening so soon after what happened with Danny's brother and Aiden. I didn't know what would happen to the rest of us if Mac and Don didn't come out of there. Then having to process the scene and arrest the guy who did it. It was good when Don came back to work."

"Any others?"

"We had one a few months back, involved my foster family, one where the only leads seemed to be dead ends ... It's still an open case" _(Madison Bellows)_

"Does that upset you?"

"It makes me sad that kids have to see things they shouldn't, I learnt things about my foster sister which I hadn't known before, what she went through wasn't down to the system. That's down to the parents, bad things don't just happen because you're in foster care"

"How do you see the team being affected by the cases you handle?" _(Madison bellows)_

"It happens, Hawkes and Danny were most affected by Aiden's case. Danny was closest to her and Hawkes .. identifying her. The whole lab was affected though. We all knew her, except Lindsay, but she felt it through us. ... Danny's brother gave his life to get evidence for our case. There will always be some cases which will affect us more than others, its inevitable."

"I appreciate your openness Stella. ... There's talk of Detectives Messer and Monroe dating, what do you think of that?" _(open hearts catch dreams)_

"It's not official, but I think Lindsay has been a good influence on Danny, what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing definite, it's just the way everyone talks about them and how they talk about each other. I think they're pretty cute how they keep trying to hide their relationship from everyone."

"Maybe I need to change my date in the pool then!" Grinned Stella at the new information. Alex flicked through her notes before asking her next question.

"... What made you decide to go into law enforcement? _(Aphina / Madison Bellows)  
_

"I saw the other kids get into trouble a lot, no real guiding influence, I wanted to do something good, I liked school, especially science so the academy training program attracted me, especially as it supported my college tuition"

"Is that kind of program still available to under privileged kids?"

"Yeah, its important to have something out there which is good which helps them keep straight, you know."

How do you know about your Greek heritage and how did you end up in St. Anne's? _(hockeymom)_

"I know very little about my family, I spent most of my younger years at St Anne's from when I was a baby. When I left the only thing they gave me of my family was a Greek bible. When I was studying at the academy we ran tests on our own DNA and I found out I had Mediterranean heritage, that and the bible encouraged me to find out more about Greece and to learn the language."

"Have you been to Greece?"

"Not for a long time, but I would like to go back one day. Can I ask you something?" Alex nodded. "Are you and Ben together?"

"We're supposed to be, but the last few weeks I have hardly seen him. This project was supposed to give us more time together." Alex glanced at the clock on the wall. "Is that the time?"

"Oh God, I've gotta get back." Exclaimed Stella.

"Me too, I was supposed to be meeting Detective Taylor 10 minutes ago!" Replied Alex. "I really appreciate you talking to me, I promise you can all see the footage before I send it in."

Dropping some money on the table they made their way to the door.

* * *

_Thanks to __hockeymom, Aphina, Madison Bellows and open hearts catch dreams for the questions indicated. Maddy - I hope you feel Stella got the grilling you wanted._

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Do you have a burning question to ask one of the characters? Now is your chance...Mac next_

_For those who want a reminder these are some of the episodes which fuel the discussion with Stella:_

_2.21 - All Access - Stella/Frankie_

_2.23 - Heroes - Aiden_

_2.24 - Charge of this Post - Bombing_

_3.22 - Cold Reveal - Stella's Foster Family_


	13. Mac

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**13. Mac**

Alex had rushed back to the lab with Stella, but Mac had been delayed in one of the labs reviewing some evidence, so she was browsing the photos on his office wall when he entered. He apologised for keeping her waiting as he offered her a seat.

"I'll try to keep this brief, I know you're busy. ... I want to start by thanking you for your patience. I know it hasn't been easy with me around this week. I'll bring Ben in tomorrow to complete the filming and hopefully just one follow up visit next week will be enough to pull everything together for the Chief and the Commissioner."

"That's good to know. ... So what questions do you have for me?" asked Mac, slightly amused.

"You have an impressive collection of photos from your military career, but what intrigues me is the single photo of the woman, who is she?" Asked Alex pointing to the photo. _(hockeymom)._

Mac sighed. "Claire, ... she was my wife, she ... died in the World Trade Centre."

"I'm sorry, ... I didn't know." Replied Alex staring at the photo across the room. "She looks like she was an amazing woman."

"She was."

"Can you tell me how the team is affected by the cases you handle?" _(Madison bellows)_

"We see a wide variety of cases, some affect you more than others, especially if you associate them with something in your past."

"Is that why you assigned Detective Monroe to the lab during the Henry Darius case?"

"Lindsay was more than capable of dealing with the Endecott house, but what first caught my attention about her was a case she handled in Montana and it was her analysis of the evidence back in the lab that got the conviction. I wanted the best person here and in that case it was Lindsay."

"Are there any particular cases which touch a nerve?"

"As I said it varies. Crimes against women and children affect everybody. It also depends on the circumstances. ... I had a case last year, a marine was killed in Central Park, trying to do a friend a favour, that was hard, Corporal Trevor Price ... a decorated marine with combat experience ... tried to break up a domestic abuse attack and got blindsided by the victim." Alex allowed Mac a moment of reflection before continuing.

"Have the personal experiences the team have gone through made you all stronger or more wholesome like a family?" (_Aphina)_

Mac gave a wry smile. "I guess you could call us a family. We always look out for one another."

"It's been said that you and Detective Bonasera are kind of the parents of the team, what is your relationship really like?" _(Aphina)_

"We've known each other a long time, we've been through some tough cases. She's a remarkable woman. One of the best I've known."

"That doesn't really answer the question, I've heard that both of you work well together and you have this great camaraderie, do you think you will ever consider a romantic relationship with her?" _(Madison Bellows / hockeymom)_

"Stella's had some rough times the last few years, I don't think now is the right time, for either of us to rush into anything."

"So is that a hint that you have feelings for her?"

"Stella is a very good friend who was there when my wife died and as a result we know each other very well. Who knows what will happen between anyone in the future?"

"What is department policy on relationships between co-workers and have any relationships caused problems?"

"Co-worker relationships aren't forbidden, but we need to be careful that the work done isn't compromised. We're a close team and there is no reason why a good partnership should be broken up just because the parties might be involved personally, it's my job to make sure that the reputation of the lab isn't questioned."

"Are there any relationships between your staff at the moment and how has it affected the way those individuals work?" Asked Alex.

"I'm sure there are things happening out there, but as long as they keep their personal business off the clock and they get the job done according to the rules, I have no problem."

"Mr Ross indicated that this lab is the best equipped only to Chicago, I understand you were from there originally have you ever thought about going back?"

"I grew up in Chicago, I haven't lived there in a long time. I have no family left there, so little reason to return. I like New York, the people I work with; why give it all up to live in a city with a worse weather record?" Mac half joked. Alex smiled.

"I can appreciate that. ... What sort of budget does it take to keep up to date with the latest equipment and do you ever have to sacrifice equipment for personnel or vice versa?"

"Equipment and personnel are both expensive and it is a fine balance between the two, but we have to justify everything we do and it comes with the job. Sure Chicago has all the latest equipment, but they're short of key staff, which hampers their investigations just as much. I think we strike the right balance in this lab."

"There has been a lot of concern amongst the powers that be over the way you handled the situation here in the lab when the Irish drug gang tried to steal the drugs back. Do you have any regrets that you blew up the lab?" _(Madison Bellows)_

"It was a difficult situation, neither Stella or I were armed. We had to make use of what was available to us. Perhaps with more time to think I may have tried something a little less explosive, but we weren't given that opportunity. Of course I regret the amount of damage that was done, but at the end of the day we stopped the gang and no one in the lab was hurt."

"What happened here was going on at the same time as some of your team were being held hostage at the warehouse, did you know about it and if so how did you feel?" _(Madison Bellows)_

"We did hear the report over the scanner that there was an incident, we also knew that Detective Flack was on the scene ... you can't be in two places at once, you work as a team, you have to rely on other people to do their part."

"How did you make the transition to CSI from the marines?" _(Aphina)_

"Science was always an interest and when I met Claire I decided to find something closer to home. My service contract was coming up and I needed a new direction, forensics gave me that option, to continue to serve my country."

"How do you feel about having a surrogate family? Does it help ease the loss of your wife? _(Aphina)_

"... I always miss Claire, but I guess the team have kind of become a family of sorts. We have shared a lot in the last few years. Seen each other through some bad times. It inevitably leaves a mark"

"There has been talk that you and the English ME, Dr Driscoll, were pretty close when she was here and that you went to London with her. Did you think about staying over there?"_ (dana flame princess)_

"New York was never her home, London is; she's got family there, she's very close with them; that's where she belongs. ... Being together means one of us has to move; ... Peyton couldn't leave England any more than I could leave the US."

"What is the best thing that happened to you?" _(amy)_

"That's hard, there have been some very good things-" Mac was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it gave some vague responses then closed the call. "I'm sorry, I need to go, we have another scene, would you like to come too?"

"You don't mind?" Alex asked curiously.

"I have to do something right for the Commissioner!" He quipped, with that they left his office and met Stella, who had received the same call, by the elevators.

* * *

_Thanks to hockeymom, Aphina, dana flame princess, Madison bellows and amy for the questions indicated._

_Hope you like how this is going -please review... Only 3 or 4 Chapters to go do you have a burning question to ask Flack? _

_For those who want a reminder these are the episodes which fuel the discussion with Mac. _

_2.07 - Manhattan Manhunt - Darius/Endecott case_

_2.23 - Heroes - Corporal Price_

_3.24 - Snow Day - Irish drug raid_

_3.05 - Down the Rabbit Hole - Mac/Peyton_


	14. On the other end

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**14. On the other End**

As Mac pulled up at the scene Alex looked out and saw the van Ben had been driving. She smiled for a moment until she realised it was surrounded by yellow crime tape and her stomach dropped. She pushed the door open and was half way across the road before Mac or Stella realised she'd gone.

"Ben!" She called anxiously as she pushed her way under the tape, through the officer's hands as he tried to stop her. Hawkes was already leaning over a body trying to administer first aid. Stella followed her as Flack stopped Mac by the tape.

"Mac, it's Ben Russell, shot point blank in the chest. Hawkes is trying but it doesn't look good. That's his van there's a tape in the camera, no one's touched it yet, you may want to look at it." Flack indicated as he spoke, a sombre look on all their faces. Mac nodded and taking his case went to the van leaving Stella and Hawkes to handle Alex and the scene.

When Stella reached Hawkes and Ben, Alex had already dropped to the floor and was holding Ben's hand, he was barely conscious. "Talk to him Alex, EMS will be here any minute." Advised Hawkes. Stella watched warily, but also took a moment to glance around the scene.

Alex squeezed Ben's hand talking to him. "Ben, I'm here, ... stay with me, ... I've decided to go to- Ben?" She noticed his eyes lose focus and started to panic. "Ben! ... Ben! Look at me!" He focused on her for a moment, trying to say something, she leaned over him so she could hear him better.

"... l-love you." He murmured.

"I know babe, I love you too." She replied as she brushed her fingers through his blond hair, looking into his eyes. Then he coughed weakly and blood began to drain from his mouth, she tried to wipe it away with her fingers, but it kept flowing. Then an icy chill settled over her.

"No! .. Ben!" She stared at him as his eyes rolled back and his hand became limp in hers. She shook her head briefly before a scream of disbelief escaped her and she idly put a hand on his chest half heartedly trying CPR. Hawkes gently took her hand and held it as she froze, her eyes still on Ben's now lifeless body. Stella had knelt down with her and put an arm around her as she looked at Hawkes who sadly shook his head. Alex was oblivious to what went on around her in the next minute or two. She sat holding Ben's hand as Mac emerged from the van.

"Flack! Stella! Get Alex out of here now! Take her somewhere safe!" Mac called urgently. Flack and Stella looked at each other then at Mac. "She's the target!" He hissed at Flack who had approached him. He nodded and immediately turned to Stella.

"We gotta go Stell!" Called Flack, moving quickly towards them. Stella gently pulled Alex to her feet.

"Alex, we've got to get you out of here, its not safe." She encouraged as Alex let herself be lead away.

"Guys, she's in shock, take it easy, call me if you need medical advice." Counselled Hawkes as Flack reached them. They quickly escorted Alex to Flack's car and drove away, as Mac went to Hawkes.

"He didn't stand a chance Mac. What's going on?"

"He was trying to protect Alex, I haven't seen enough of the tape to know why, we'll need to examine it back at the lab. ... You OK to handle things here? I'll get Danny down here to help."

"Sure, who will tell the family?"

"I'll talk to Sinclair." He acceded reluctantly.

Mac turned and walked away before pulling his phone out and calling Danny.

x X x

Stella glanced over her shoulder at Alex, who was sitting in the back seat staring out the window. She hadn't said anything in the last few minutes. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she had Ben's blood on her hands and clothes. A streak even across her face.

"What's going on Flack?"

"Later, ... how's she doing?" He asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"She's in shock, ... Where are we heading?"

"Mac said someplace safe ... I figured the station."

"Let's go to my place, I can get her a change of clothes and she can shower."

"Stell you sure?"

"Look at her, she's shutting down, we can't stick her in an empty room at the station, not like this."

"O-K." He reluctantly agreed.

x X x

Danny arrived at the crime scene. Hawkes was processing the area around where Ben had been shot as staff from the ME's office closed the body bag and took it away. "Hey Mac, where d'you want me to start?"

"Take the van, I've removed the tape from the camera, it's on it's way to the lab for Lindsay and Adam to process. ... Be thorough Danny, our vic is the Commissioner's grandson, Ben Russell, we're gonna take heat on this."

"As in cameraman Ben Russell?" Asked Danny surprised.

"That's exactly who it is. Flack and Stella are with Alex Marsh, Ben seemed to think she was the real target, but I don't know why until the tape is analysed. ... We need to get all the answers we can from here." Mac explained, Danny nodded his acknowledgement.

x X x

Stella entered her apartment and dropped her keys on the counter by the door. Flack guided Alex into the lounge. She glanced around nervously. Stella tried to give her a reassuring smile. She felt like Alex stared through her. She glanced at Flack who was hovering by the door, then went to her bedroom and retrieved some clothes. Returning to Alex she held up the clothes.

"I'm sorry about Ben, he didn't deserve what happened. ... I don't want to push you, but I'm going to need your clothes, ... you might have some transfer of evidence." She said softly. Alex looked at her then at herself and nodded. As she reached to take the things from Stella she saw her blood covered hands, and gasped, tears trickling down her face. "It's OK, you can take a shower, I'll get you a towel and put these in the bathroom." She assured her. Alex absently followed Stella, who returned a few minutes later as the sound of running water was heard from the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and began to make some tea.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Stella asked turning to Flack, who had followed her to the kitchen and dropped onto a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Mac thinks she was the target, not Ben." He answered sombrely.

Stella looked at him. "Why?"

"Don't know yet."

"So we're gonna need to talk to her find out what she knows."

"... Think she was involved in the shooting?"

"No, ... she's been with me and Mac for the last 3 hours. ... You saw her reaction this hit her out of left field."

"She could be a good actress."

"You really think that?"

"... I guess not" He sighed. "How did we get landed with this? ... Babysitting the woman who's made all our lives hell this week?"

"This coming from the guy who asked to buy her lunch?" Stella half grinned.

"How d'you know about that?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Angell heard it from a couple of uniforms. You might want to make those invitations in a less public place in future." She grinned. "Were you hitting on her?"

"Who me?" He asked with a small grin.

"Come on Flack it's me you're talking to ... are you developing a thing for our news hound?" She teased.

"... There's something about her which kind of peaked my professional interest. ... Something about her and Ben which didn't sit right, she said he was AWOL and it seemed to piss her off as much as what happened with you."

".. I was pissed off." Alex quiet and strained voice replied. Stella and Flack's heads both shot up and stared at Alex who they hadn't realised had finished in the bathroom. "Ben has spent the last few weeks working another story. One he refused to tell me about and which seemed to take priority." Alex slid onto one of the stools as Stella pushed a cup of tea towards her. "He broke our date last night, ... we left Sullivan's and joined his grandfather downtown at a charity function. He got a call around 9.30 as we were leaving, he put me in a cab and sent me home, saying he had some business to take care of. I offered to help, but he refused, saying the story was almost complete." Alex put her head in her hands.

"Do you know where he was going?" Asked Stella.

Alex shook her head and looked up. "He refused to tell me. ... I should have insisted."

Flack's phone rang and he got up and wandered across the apartment while he answered it. Stella looked at Alex, she was pale and withdrawn, her voice had been quiet and controlled. "Alex, is there anything you can tell us which might help?"

She shook her head as tears trickled down her face. "I wish there was. ... I have to go see Ben's family ..." She got up and turned to the door as Flack returned he put his arm out to stop her.

"It's OK Mac's got it covered. You're safer here for now." He counselled as he guided her back to the stool.

"Drink your tea and then you can get some rest while we figure this out" said Stella softly. Alex didn't have the energy to argue and about 10 minutes later had crashed on Stella's bed.

x X x

Alex woke up and looked around her. She quickly sat up, as she failed to recognize her surroundings. She looked at herself and also failed to recognize the clothes she was wearing. She flew off the bed and went to the window, throwing it open, she looked out, trying to get her bearings.

"Alex, are you ok?" The low masculine voice behind her made her jump. Spinning round she found herself face to face with the tall dark haired detective.

"Detective Flack? What's- Where-?" At that moment the events of the day came flooding back and she sat back on the window ledge and doubled over as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Flack watched her for a moment, unsure of what to do next and wishing someone else was there to help.

"You're at Stella's place, you're safe here while Mac and the team figure out what happened." He tried to reassure her.

Alex looked up. "I'd like to go home now."

"I'm sorry I can't let you just yet. ... I need to ask you some questions, do you think you can handle it?" She nodded and got up and wandered over to the couch, where she curled up at one end. Flack pulled a chair up facing her.

"Where's Detective Bonasera?" Alex asked looking around.

"Mac needed her for a little while, she'll be back soon and we'll get you something to eat. ... Ready to start?" Alex nodded wearily. "Were you and Ben living together?"

Alex shook her head. "Not really, I used to stay- .. stay at his place a couple of times a week, or ... he would stay at mine, especially if we were collaborating on research."

"What have you been working on recently?"

"The NYPD recruitment video and then we were asked to combine it with a piece on the specialist opportunities like the crime lab."

"Recruitment video?" Flack asked confused. Alex noted his expression.

"Yeah, Ben's grandfather pulled some strings and got him the job while he was waiting to hear about a couple of network jobs. H-He got me to help out."

"What do you mean?"

"Research, play reporter, ... you think I normally do this stuff?" She asked as she realised that he thought she was a real reporter.

"... I guess I did and you never really disproved that myth." He answered as he gave her a quick smile.

"... I didn't realize I had to, but if you remember that first day, I told you I hated what the media has done to all of you while you try and pr- ... I'm sorry." She hesitated as she wiped the tears away from her face. Flack removed his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "A man who carries a hanky, that's pretty rare these days." She commented, pleased to have a moment to collect herself.

"Comes in useful sometimes. ... Are you OK to go on?" She nodded. "What do you normally do?"

"Photography, I'm waiting to have a book of urban photos published then I'm hoping to take an exhibition of my collection on tour before going to Europe with-" She looked up. "... He asked me last night to go with him." She added, fighting back the tears which threatened to engulf her.

"I think that's enough for now." Said Flack, closing his memo book. "Stella said we can raid her DVD collection what would you like?"

Alex brushed the tears away and sat up, she pulled the memo book out of his hands and flipped it open to a fresh page and taking his pen she looked at him. "I'd like to work and you Detective Flack, still owe me an interview." She announced confidently.

* * *

_OK folks, you know the drill ... This is your last chance to add any questions for Flack._


	15. Flack

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**15. Flack**

He sat and watched her for a moment as she fiddled with his memo book. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea, but he didn't want to add to her stress. She clearly wasn't ready for anything. Her eyes were red and puffy her skin pale, she was still quite withdrawn, completely different from the woman he had watched in Sullivan's the night before. He shook his head as he tried to form the words to dissuade her. She caught his expression.

"Please detective, I need to do this, ... I need to finish what he started, and if you won't let me leave here I have to do something. ... " She pleaded quietly. He acceded.

"OK, but any time it gets too much we stop." He replied.

"Maybe ... You're accents different from Detective Messer's, but it's still New York, where did you live growing up? _(Madison bellows, hockeymom)_

"Mostly in Queens."

"What about the rest? Were you born there?"

"Nah, I was born in Yonkers, my grandparents lived there, so I used to spend a lot of time there as a kid." 

"What about your family, we know your father is an NYPD legend but do you have brothers and sisters?" _(hockeymom)_

"Two brothers. They hated the city, one's in Texas, the other in LA"

"Are you close?"

"We were until Ma got sick, after that things changed. They were older, when she died they left and never came back to the city."

"I'm sorry, ... What about your father, didn't he try and keep you together?"

"He got wrapped up in his work." Alex nodded. She was aware of the tense atmosphere. 

"Is there anyone that inspired you to go into NYPD?" _(amy) _She asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"You'd think it was my father, but he never really talked about what he did. It was my grandfather, he was on the force too. He used to tell me stories growing up of the times he was working the streets back in the 30's and 40's, during prohibition and the Mafia troubles."

"You must find things a lot different from the stories you heard, do you ever consider changing your career?"

"Nah, this is me, I doubt I'd be good at anything else."

"What if you couldn't be a cop anymore, being legacy and all what do you think it would be like to have a different identity?" _(Madison Bellows)_

"I never really thought about it. I hope I don't have to, I like what I do, I'm good at it. What about you, how d'you get into photography?"

"I was never any good at art, but I loved watching my father work, ... he's a film photographer, works with the studios in California. We used to go out up into the mountains when I was little and he'd teach me about lighting and colours." Alex looked up and gave him a small smile. "Nice dodge detective, but we were talking about you. Have you always worked homicide?" _(hockeymom)_

"Pretty much. I've been loaned out for the occasional bust to Narcotics or ESU, but I always end up back with homicide."

"Is that how you got involved with Dean Truby and the Irish drug bust?"

"Sort of. The brass are testing me, Sinclair has been watching me since I got injured last year, testing my loyalty to the force, see if I can make it like my ol' man"

"Didn't he stay in uniform?"

"Yeah, but at the time he had his fingers in a lot of pies, he knew the streets and he worked them, that's how he got his status. I'm not him."

"So you're not ambitious?"

"I want to do the job the best I can, if that gets me noticed then so be it."

"I saw you on TV after the warehouse raid, what did it feel like and would you say its affected you?"

"It was a good raid, we took nearly a million bucks of cocaine off the streets, that's worthwhile. ... What happened after with Messer and Ross ... and what went down at the lab, that was hard, being stuck outside while your friends are in trouble."

"You mentioned being injured, ... how has the last year been since you were in the bombing?"

"It's good to be back at work." 

"How has your recovery been and do you feel as though you were ready to come back when you did?" _(JSgal24JAG, CsI-aDdIcTeD)_

"Rehab was a b- was tough at times, but I'm here. ... I was out for 3 months, that was tough, I don't do hospitals or sitting around well and I had a lot of both, so yeah I was ready."

"Do you still have any lasting effects from the bombing?" _(Aphina)_

"Not really, just a scar to impress the women with." He grinned then almost kicked himself when he realized how it could sound. Alex looked up from her notes. She caught his look change and decided to pursue the point for a moment. After all he opened the door. 

"Does it? Affect your confidence with women?"_ (Aphina)_

"Why should it? I was injured in the line of duty, that's nothing to be ashamed of." He almost snapped at her. He sighed and stood up going to the window running his hand through his hair. Alex rested her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Images of Ben flashed through her mind and the tears threatened her again. She sat up again and brushed the tears away. 

"I'm sorry detective, I asked for that. Let me put it a different way how did the explosion change your view on life?" _(Aphina)_

Alex stared at him intently, trying not to think about the way her life had changed so suddenly a few hours ago. Flack turned back to her. He sensed her emotions were about to surface and had no idea how to deal with them if she really broke down, so he figured he would do what he could to keep her mind off the day's events. He sat down again on the chair facing her.

"... I don't think it has really. I still do my job, I maybe see more of my friends."

"Do you date more or less since it happened?" 

"Less maybe, but I've worked a lot more the last year, we've had some pretty intense cases."

"I understand you had a case recently which involved your girlfriend, Devon Maxford can you tell me anything?" _(Aphina,__ hockeymom, __CsI-aDdIcTeD)_

"We went out a couple a times, we met at a charity hockey match, then her place got hit by the spy gang and I saw a different side to her and realized she just wasn't my type"

"Who is your type then detective? One of your co-workers maybe?" He didn't answer right away so she asked again. ".. Are you attracted to Detective Angell or Bonasera, is there anything going on between you?"_ (amy,_ _aeriefaerie, Aphina)_

"I don't see much of Detective Angell, we work different cases, so I don't know her well."

"Does that mean you won't bust out your game on her if you got the chance?"

"Game? I don't play games, she's a beautiful woman with four older brothers and a father on the force, I think that says it all." He grinned. 

"OK so what about Detective Bonasera, you're pretty close." _(Madison Bellows)_

"Yeah, Stella's a good friend, she helped me out last year. I also did the same for her when her psycho boyfriend attacked her." He spat venomously. 

"A lot of people around the lab see you two flirting a lot, they reckon you have the right chemistry, so do you plan to take it further, ask her out maybe?"_ (hockeymom)_

"Stella's a wonderful woman, but we don't see each other that way. We're just very close, kinda like brother and sister I guess"

"Have the personal experiences the team have gone through made you all stronger or more wholesome like a family?" (_Aphina)_

"We are like a family, we've all got something in our past which has shattered the family picture. Messer and Monroe are the only ones with real family, but she doesn't see hers often. The Messer family have kind of adopted some of us. But we rely on each other everyday, we're close."

"You mentioned Detective Messer, he's been in trouble a few times and I hear it's usually you that pulls him out, how do you feel about that?" _(Aphina)_

"He can be hot headed at times, thinks with his emotions, we can all do it. We've been friends a long time, that's why I usually end up trying to talk to him. But ultimately he's the one to get himself out of trouble."

What cases would you say have affected you most and why?" _(Madison bellows)_

"There have been a few. The Irish drug bust, Truby, Stella. A few years back we had a case where my mentor from training was involved, we had been close, but he had a secret and it came out and we took him down." Flack commented quietly.

"... I was sorry to hear about Aiden" Alex commented, tears trickling down her face. Flack looked at her.

"Now that was a woman I could have dated, but she was still fairly new and we never did anything about it." He said with a small grin and a look as if he wondered what might have been.

"Were there any other cases which still affect you?"

"The spy gang were pretty cool in a way, all that technology." He grinned like a boy with a new toy.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the technology type." Commented Alex.

"No I leave all that geek stuff to Ross, but who doesn't like James Bond?" He was still grinning.

"Why the ties, I've seen you with some pretty strange ones this week?" _(aeriefaerie)_

"I've got my own style, ... got a problem with that?" He answered flippantly as they heard a key in the lock and the door swung open. Stella entering with several bags.

"Hey Flack! ... Alex. I've brought a selection of Chinese, hope you find something you like Alex."

Stella went into the kitchen. Alex looked up at Flack as he stood up. "Thank you Detective" she offered as she tore her pages of notes from his memo book and held it out to him with his pen. He slowly took them from her.

"If you need any help with anything let me know. ... I'm sorry we gave you such a hard time." Alex nodded.

"I should take half the blame, I didn't want to admit I hadn't done anything like it before, I wanted to seem professional."

Flack turned and followed Stella to the kitchen. Alex lay her head back on the couch as tears trickled down her face again.

* * *

_Thanks to __Aphina, hockeymom, Madison Bellows, aeriefarie, JSgal24JAG, amy and CsI-aDdIcTeD for the questions indicated. Thanks to Open Hearts Catch Dreams for the answer to the last question, which kind of had me stumped. Apologies if I have missed any acknowledgements._

_Please review... _

_For those who want a reminder these are some of the episodes which fuel the discussion with Flack. _

_1.17 - The Fall - Gavin Moran_

_2.21 - All Access - Stella/Frankie_

_2.23 - Heroes - Aiden_

_3.08 - Consequences - Dean Truby_

_3.24 - Snow Day - Irish drug bust_

_4.03 - You only die once - Devon/Spy Gang_


	16. Epilogue

ON CAMERA

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**16. Epitaph**

They were clearing away the debris from their Chinese take out when Flack's phone rang. Stella noticed Alex jump at the sound. After completing the call Flack turned to the two women who were sat at either end of the couch. He pulled up the chair from earlier and began talking directly to Alex, but knew Stella would be listening. "It seems that Ben's story was the trigger, the tape explains a lot. He was working a gambling scam and was getting pretty close to the whole story and was going to turn it over to the authorities. The ringleaders were getting pretty pissed that he was digging and started threatening him, when he didn't give up they started threatening to go after you to keep him in line, but he didn't take the bait. We think he's sent a file to the DA's office."

"If they threatened to ... why did they ... Did they shoot him?" Babbled Alex fairly incoherently, trying to understand what had been happening.

"Ben was trying to stop them getting to you, it's probably why he wouldn't tell you anything. ... Mac's going through his phone records. He kept his messages, some of them have been very enlightening."

Alex gasped at the thought of the final message she had left him that morning, what she had said. Flack saw the look of panic in her eyes and the tears form. "Alex, he never heard it. Mac said you left him one this morning, he never opened it. What ever you said will never go beyond Mac's ears."

"... I was so angry ... I thought he- ... can I go home now?" she asked as the tears began to flow.

"Not yet, ... I'm sorry, the guys who killed him are still out there someplace .. possibly still looking for you." He held up a box of tissues for her as Stella wriggled closer on the sofa and put her arm around Alex's shoulder. Alex shrugged her off and got up wandering over to the window and staring out. She gasped when she caught her reflection in the glass. Her hair was wild, her eyes red and puffy.

Stella looked at Flack and patted his arm. "I'll make some tea." She went into the kitchen. Alex watched their reflections in the glass. When she thought they were both distracted she headed towards the bathroom. Instead of going in she pulled the main door and ran out.

Stella heard the door go. "Shit! Flack, get her, I have no shoes on!"

Flack sighed before following her. He was surprised how far she made it down the stairs before he got there. She was halfway down the block when he emerged from the building. "Alex! Wait!" When she didn't stop he went after her. He caught her as she reached the corner and grabbed her arm. "Alex?" She looked around like a deer caught in the headlights as a crowd began gathering; Flack pulled out his badge. "OK folks, everything's OK, keep moving. ... Alex?" He turned his attention back to her as people began to move on. His fingers still wrapped around her arm. "It's not safe out here let's go back inside." He encouraged.

"I can't, I have work to do. I need to finish my research, to ... to .. when can I have the cameras? ... I need my computer, I have to go home." Alex babbled again her brain working in ten directions at once.

"Alex you can't go anywhere right now. Come back to Stella's get some rest."

"No!" She wrenched her arm away from him and turned to run, but his reflexes were quicker and he pulled her back. "Why? Why won't you just let me go, ... you don't want to baby-sit me, so just tell her you didn't find me and let me go, do what I have to."

"I can't do that Alex, it's my job to protect you until this is sorted out. I would have my ass canned if I let you walk away now." Flack told her earnestly.

"But I have to work, I can't stay cooped up anymore, I have to-" She faltered again.

Flack looked around and saw a community park across the street. "Come on." He escorted her quickly across the street and into the park, without letting her go. It was dark and they were the only ones there. An old man shuffled by and looked at them.

"We're closing now, you have to leave." He advised them.

"I'm going home." Alex muttered tearfully and tried to turn away. Flack's grip on her arm tightened. "You're hurting me!" She glared at him, or tried to between her tears.

"Are you alright miss? Want me to call the police?" Asked the old man. Flack scowled at him and held up his badge.

"Police business, come back later." He snapped. The old man nodded and shuffled off.

"Why? Why are you so damned bloody minded? ... I have to go, you don't understand. I have to-" Her words were cut off as a loud bang echoed around them, making her jump.

"Alex, ... Alex, it's OK a car backfired. ... you're OK." He tried to reassure her as he saw her panicked look.

"OK? OK? How do you determine that Detective? Nothing is OK, ... I'm stuck in some apartment with two cops watching everything I do and practically force feeding me. Then there's the fact that I don't have any of my own stuff, I can't work, not that I can see straight right now anyway, but at least I could be wearing my own clothes and maybe then my head wouldn't feel like it was about to explode!" She yelled at him as she wrenched her arm away from him again. "So you tell me where I'm OK!?" She put her face in her hands as she leant forwards, trying to catch her breath. Flack pulled her into his arms as she burst into tears. He wasn't sure what else to do, but she was upset and she needed someone to comfort her.

Stella found them a short while later sitting on the floor with Alex still wrapped in Flack's arms. Flack looked up with a sombre expression. "I think you should call Hawkes. Maybe he can give her something."

"Already done. ... You make it a habit of threatening city workers doing their job?" Asked Stella. Flack gave her a puzzled look. "Caretaker called it in and I saw the black and whites turn up, figured out you might be here. What happened?"

"What do you expect Stell? ... Try shouting and screaming and tears for starters ... I think she's cried herself to sleep." Answered Flack as Alex sobbed in her sleep. "I was scared to move and wake her, but its kinda getting a necessity now." He groaned as he felt his muscles cramp. With Stella's help Flack woke Alex up and they took her back to Stella's.

The following day Flack returned to Stella's, after a trip to the lab, to find Alex sitting on the ledge by the window staring into space. He exchanged a questioning look with Stella. "She's been like it all morning ... I'm beginning to think she needs to talk to someone."

"Who Stell? A shrink? .. Hawkes said she was in shock, keeping her here can't be helping, but I think I know what will and you can get your place back. Mac wants us to take her in." He replied.

"Does he know who's after her?"

"We're about to find out." Flack went over to Alex and called her name a couple of times before she slowly turned her head and looked at him with a blank expression, the tears in her eyes apparently a permanent fixture now. "Mac wants to see you, we're going to take you to the lab." Flack wasn't sure whether she heard him or not.

"Do they know anymore? Can I go home now?" Alex asked.

"Mac will explain everything." He answered holding out a hand to help her up. She looked at his hand as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and looked at him.

"Your ma teach you manners too?" She asked as he gave her a puzzled look. "Ben would do the same thing, his mum taught him." She clarified taking his hand and standing up.

x X x

Flack, Stella and Alex were already in Mac's office when he entered. After acknowledging the detectives he leaned against his desk facing Alex. "We have the people responsible for Ben's death ... He was trying to infiltrate a gambling scam ring. When they started threatening him, he didn't give up. ... Then they started to threaten you, he still didn't back down. He pushed them too far during a meet, hence the alley and the cameras. ... He met with one of the gang-" Alex glanced briefly at Mac, but mostly stared at her hands. He threw a concerned look at Flack and Stella. "Alex, are you up to this?"

She looked up shook her head and stood up, mumbling "I'm sorry" as she walked out.

"One of you go with her. Have Hawkes look at her then you can take her home." Advised Mac. Stella looked at Flack.

"Flack you go ... she's opened up more to you." Flack nodded and left. Stella turned her attention back to her boss, who proceeded to finish the details of the case.

"Ben was cornered in an attempt to get money out of him, part of his way into the group. The guy had a gun, Ben struggled with him and it appears the gun went off in the fight. He caught most of it on tape. ... The file is on its way to the DA, Danny arrested him earlier."

x X x

Flack found Alex in the stairwell, she stopped when he called her. She waited until he reached her.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"It's OK"

"You don't have to baby-sit me anymore ... why are you here?"

"As a friend."

Alex laughed weakly. "Detective, I appreciate the gesture, but we both know you haven't spent the last 2 days with me voluntarily. ... There are some things I need to do. Tell Detective Taylor I will be in touch about completing filming."

Don looked at her surprised. "... You're going to continue?"

"... Yeah, I just need some time to sort things out." She turned and stepped down the stairs.

"... Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

"No thanks" She paused and looked up at him for a moment. "Tell Stella I'm sorry I blanked her this morning. I just needed to work some stuff out in my head. ... I know what I need to do now. ... Thanks for the support." Alex turned away again and continued down the stairs. Flack watched her go before turning back to the lab where he ran into Stella.

"You find her?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, ... She's gonna be ok Stell" he answered.

"But-"

"Stella. ... She's OK" He confirmed.

x X x

Ten days after the shooting, the grey skies above the funeral party reflected the sombre mood. Mac, Stella and Flack stood near the main party wearing their dress blues. Their eyes were more on Alex than the grave they were gathered around. Alex was standing with Ben's family. A young man had his arm around Alex, comforting her. As the family made their way to their cars Alex and her escort walked towards the CSI Team.

"... Aren't you going with the family?" Asked Mac as he saw the commissioner's car depart.

"Not now." She replied before half turning to her escort. "... James, this is part of the team who took care of things last week, Detectives Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera and Donald Flack jnr. ... This is my brother James, he's going to take me home."

They nodded greetings to each other. "Alex, is there anything we can do?" asked Stella.

"No, I'm alright. ... I'm going home to finish the video this afternoon."

"You're working?" Asked Flack surprised.

"It's for Ben, I have to finish it." She answered quietly before saying goodbye and letting James escort her to a waiting car.

x X x

A few days later Alex was leaving the building in midtown which housed the lab. Flack and Stella were returning from a call when they saw her. She looked well if still a little pale. She looked up as she approached the edge of the pavement to flag a cab.

"Need some help?" She caught the voice and turned to face it's owner.

"Detective Flack. Hi. ... Stella."

"What brings you around here?" asked Stella. "I thought you'd finished filming."

"I have ... I was dropping a copy of the recording off for Mac. ... I hope you like it."

"So what will you do now?" Quizzed Stella.

"I'm catching a flight this afternoon to LA ... I'm going to spend sometime with my family. ... Thank you for putting up with me last week. I know it's the last thing you both wanted. I'm not sure what state I'd be in if you weren't there and I know you haven't found the whole video thing easy, but I am grateful for you sharing what you did. ... I have to go I've been so busy the last few days I haven't packed yet."

"You be careful and if you're ever back in the city come and say hi." Stella told her before giving her a hug.

Alex looked warily at Flack who also hugged her. "Good luck with the book."

"Thank you. I'll send you a copy when it comes out." She offered. "You've been a good friend detective."

Flack waved a cab over and opened the door for Alex. They watched as she drove away, then headed into the building.

* * *

_**AN:** Sorry for the long delay, this chapter did not want to come together. I think this kind of flows. If Alex doesn't always make sense with what she says it's partly deliberate. I was going to end it here but decided to add one more chapter as a treat._

_Please let me know what you think..._


	17. The Final Cut

ON CAMERA

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_The parts in italics are from the film._

17. The Final Cut

"_Have you ever wondered what happens when you call 911 to report a crime? Have you ever thought about the people who respond to that call? If you have then you may have thought about the Police Academy. I've had the privilege of following some of our unsung heroes to see their work and to understand the type of people that are out there protecting this city. ... From the cops on the beat to the detective squads to the Crime Scene Investigators, they all have a part to play in the fight against crime in our city." _

"Hey, hear that? She mentioned us!" Squealed Danny like a kid with a new toy. Mac merely smiled benevolently.

"_In the last few weeks I have seen things that you may never see, but things which the officers of NYPD see on a daily basis. I've seen their dedication to the job as they fight to put the bad guys behind bars. It takes a special person to make that commitment and devote their life to your protection."_

The team were watching the conference room monitor in silence as Alex faced the camera launching the video.

"_Not only can NYPD offer you an opportunity to work at the community level, but there are other more specialist roles too. If you thing the police force is for you visit the NYPD website for more information about the recruitment process and the opportunities available. If you're still interested now, stay tuned as we catch up with some of those dedicated people who serve this city and learn what they think of their role and how it can affect the people around you."_

Stella watched the screen change to the restaurant murder that Alex and Ben had first accompanied them to.

"_We've just arrived with the Crime Scene Investigation Team at a restaurant in Greenwich Village, at this stage all we know is what came over the police radio. The owner, Paul Braddock called 911 when he arrived this morning to prepare this popular downtown restaurant for his lunchtime customers. Inside is the dead restaurant chef, who was the last person to leave after closing time yesterday. We will be following the investigation team as they track what happened and identify any potential suspects."_

Images of Stella and Hawkes processing the kitchen appeared, with a voice over by Alex.

"_This was not a particularly gruesome scene according to the CSI's processing the case, but it was quite enough for someone not used to dealing with this type of thing. I later caught up with the CSIs on the case and this is what they had to say about their work_."

The screen switched to Stella and Hawkes in a room at the Crime Lab, where they were obviously answering a question which had been asked off camera.

"_We treat all scenes we visit as potential crime scenes, so there are certain protocols involved in how we deal with any potential evidence." Said Stella._

"_We always wear gloves and start by visually examining the scene, taking photos, in long shot and in close up of anything which may be relevant to the case. When all of the preliminary work is done, we get to start collecting evidence." Added Hawkes._

"_Anything, no matter how small could be evidence so you need to pay attention. Once everything at the scene is documented and the evidence collected we take it back to the lab for analysis." Concluded Stella._

The scene switched to show views of several labs with people working away behind the glass walls.

"_Here is the Trace lab where we analyse anything which comes off of the victim's clothes or person, or we can check foreign matter on items to decide if it could be significant in solving the crime. Next is the fingerprint lab where any prints taken either at the crime scene or of potential suspects can be matched or eliminated. The DNA lab is next door and forms a key part of our diagnostic process" said Lindsay confidently, as they toured the lab._

"Hey Montana, anyone ever tell you you'd make a good movie star?" Quipped Danny, which earnt him a dagger like stare.

"It's true what they say ... the cameras do add pounds!" She moaned at Stella as the image changed to one of Adam looking around nervously.

"_Oh Gosh, you want me to say something? Well I might not be a cop and cut out for the field, but in here you need guys like us to help you. I guess you could call me a bit of a geek, but without me you'd be lost sometimes. I can help with anything from DNA to trace to technology and sometimes we can help solve puzzles. ... Uh, like I said I'm not a cop, but there is still a place for me here in helping them keep the city safe." Said Adam._

"Go Adam!" squealed Stella as Adam slouched in his chair trying to hide his bright red face from the others.

"_It's good to have a balance in the team, people who know the city, the history the way the different cultures mix, or don't. But we need that external view once in a while. We're a team, we do our jobs. In a city of millions from different nationalities we need everyone represented to be able to understand how different people think. Me? My folks are Italian, but I'm a city boy and I like it here."_

"I'm glad you said that Danny, I didn't want to have to fire you." Joked Mac.

"You know me Mac, I like to be needed." Danny replied with a smirk. They turned their attention back to the screen as Flack and Angell appeared.

"_NYPD is like a family, we all look out for each other. I grew up with the force in my blood, I chose to follow in my father's footsteps, but I'm not my father and I have my own ambitions and opportunities to fulfil them. This job can be dangerous and unpredictable, but it needs people who are willing to get stuck in and make an effort, not just in homicide, but in all the different divisions. It's not glamorous or fun, but it is important." Said Angell._

"_My family name is supposedly legendary within NYPD, but my ancestors are not responsible for the job I do or for who I am. I want to make this city safe from the dealers and the gangs and just the plain criminals on our streets, to provide a safer place for your children and one day mine to grow up. I grew up in the city, I can't imagine another job or another place in which to do it, but you don't have to be from the city to help make it safer." Continued Flack._

"Hey Flack, your girl know that you still plan on having a hockey team?" Teased Danny, picking up on the comment about his own kids.

"Shut it Messer, my girl's just fine about a family."

"Did Alex ask you about her?" asked Hawkes.

"Seems I got off lightly on that score compared to some." He answered glaring at Danny.

"Quiet guys, Mac's on!" Stella almost yelled at them.

"_The needs of a department like the crime lab are complex. Heading a unit like this requires a lot of patience and management. You need to be a lot of things in order to manage budgets, personnel and the lab itself. The type of equipment we use to support our work doesn't come cheap and neither does the staff required in the lab or the field. It's a challenge maintaining the right balance to meet the needs of the city, but it's worth it to ensure that the city has the best to fight crime on all levels."_

"_So you've heard just a few thoughts from the men and women of NYPD. Are you interested in making this a safer place? The city needs good people to make it a better place are you one of them? Can you make the grade? Visit the NYPD website or contact the recruitment office to find out more." Concluded Alex._

As the screen blacked out to reveal the web address and telephone number the team sat in silence for a moment.

"She did good Mac." Conceded Stella. "I hope the commissioner's happy."

"He better be the grilling she gave us, it was like being under investigation!" Snapped Danny.

"I hope it works." Said Angell from the back of the room. "We need more women to counter what you guys put us through!" She added with a smile.

"Where is she? I thought she would be here." Commented Hawkes.

"Alex was in earlier when she left the disc with me. ... She asked me to pass on her thanks for your support with the project, and with everything else you've all done this week. ... She's taking a break, going to spend time with her family on the west coast while she decides what to do next."

A couple of phones beeped. Stella, Hawkes and Angell looked at them. "Well I guess it's time to go clean up the city again. We'll see you guys later." Said Stella getting up from her chair and following the other two out of the room. The rest of the team trailed after them.

The End

_AN: Some of them may seem a little out of character, but on film I figured they would be a little._


End file.
